More Than Words Can Say
by Miss Nia
Summary: When a new girl comes to town from somewhere that isnt even known on the map, she shows every1 up as being almost perfect. OOC. if you dont like Sasuke OOC,or him falling in love don't read! SasxOC and many more pairings! 1st fanfic, so please support!
1. The Girl in the Tree

**Warning: OOC-ness, and spelling and grammar mistakes (at least I'm honest! )**

**Her name is pronounced Naajame (Na-ah-ja-me)**

**Summary: **When a new girl comes to town from somewhere that isn't even known on the map, she shows everyone up as being almost perfect. Forming a friendship with Sasuke, he realizes that they are more alike than he thinks. Can he resist her silent charm?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, if I did, Naruto surely wouldn't like Sakura! But I do in fact own Naajame, her past, her existence, and the place she came from. I own pretty much everything about her!**

**Just to let you know ahead of time, I changed some things. Everyone is like 15 and stuff. They are in highschool. And obviously Sasuke hasn't left yet. I know that's not how the story goes, but it flows. And there's probably a lot of other stuff that doesn't match up to the show too. so yea. just to let you know!**

**

* * *

**

Team 7 is training with their sensei in the forest near the river bed one morning. Naruto jumps into a tree to hide. When he feels a presence, he looks up to find someone staring back down at him. Startled, he falls out of the tree; landing directly on his head. Kakashi and the others all roll their eyes; not surprised that he did something else totally embarrassing. "There's a girl up there!" The blonde shouts to the others as he rolls over and rubs his head. "Is there now?" Kakashi asks with suspicion. Naruto gets up and stands next to the others. "Show yourself. That is if anyone is up there." A girl, no bigger than the others, gracefully dropped out of the leaves; landing on her feet.

"Hm. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Kakashi asks.

"Naajame; Makuna Naajame." the girl says quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm Hanuro Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm training to be the next Hokage!"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke says coolly.

"What did you say to me teme?" Naruto yells at the boy standing beside him.

"Shut...up...dobe..." Sasuke says spacing out his words to annoy Naruto even more.

"Both of you quit it!" Sakura yells at them as if she were their mother.

"Well Naajame, why are you out here?" Kakashi asks again.

"Training." Naajame says simply.

"Where are you from?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well I take it that you're not from around here. Where's your husband? Does he know you're out here?" Kakashi interrogates.

"No. He doesn't know because I don't have one; I'm only 15." The light brown-haired girl responds to his question.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open, "Oh, 15. I thought you were much older." "Wow Kakashi-sensei. Even we saw that much." Sakura said. "Yeah, she's too short to be older." Naruto agrees. Kakashi sweat drops "Looks can be deceiving." Naajame states. "Apparently they can." Kakashi says, rubbing the back of neck nervously; smiling a nervous smile.

"Well why aren't you with your team? Who is you sensei?" Kakashi continues to ask to change the subject.

Crossing her arms and shifting her weight on her right foot, Naajame answers, "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"About the amount of your attitude."

"Hn." is her response at first with a smirk, then she finally asks, "I don't want to be any trouble, but may I train with you all? I need the practice."

"Well, I don't know. I'm not sure if the academy would allow it." Kakashi answers thinking lightly.

"Aww, come on Kakashi. What harm could it do?" Naruto persuades.

"Well, I guess it couldn't. But if we get in trouble, it's Naruto's fault." Naruto's mouth dropped open and his blue eyes widened. "You all can vouche for that can't you? Kakashi asks cool. They all nodded. Naruto turned away from everyone and pouted. Sakura noticed something about Naajame's appearance.

"Hey Naajame, what are those on your wrists and ankles?"

"What do they look like?

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"Well, since you aren't smart enough to catch on," she started taking one off her wrist. The pink-haired girl glared at her. "They're weights." she said tossing it to Sakura. Sakura barely caught it, but it almost knocked her down.

"Whoa this is heavy." Sakura stated, passing it to their white-haired sensei who says, "This is about 50lbs. What do you wear them for?"

"It's how I train. It helps me gain speed." Naajame explains.

'_I've never even heard of this technique.' _Kakashi thinks. "We were just working on our speed; why don't you demonstrate for us how this works." the man with the covered face says, throwing the weight back to Naajame who caught it with one hand as it if were a lightweight ball.

"How can you possibly gain speed with those?" Naruto asks Sakura with confusion as the girl dressed in all black walks toward them. "She must not be too fast." Sakura says back to him. "Only to one who is Naïve and ignorant." Naajame responded walking past them without glancing in any of their directions. She stood over next to their sensei. Sakura and Naruto both pouted.

"Wow. Sasuke, she's almost as cold as you." Kakashi says staring over at his students. "Hn." was Sasuke's only answer.

"Okay team, to see exactly how fast Naajame is, we are going to have a race." Kakashi says as they follow him to the river on the other side of the training ground. "Oh yeah!" Naruto shouts, anxious to try and show off his speed. "She will race Sasuke." Kakashi corrects his thoughts though.

"What?!" Naruto says with fire in his eyes. _'Why does it always have to be Sasuke?' _Naruto thinks to himself.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke is faster than you. But anyway, they will run from the river to…" Kakashi explains. Then he takes out a kunai and throws it threw the trees until they all heard at hit one about five seconds later. "…to that tree and back." They both nodded. "I trust that neither of you will cheat." Kakashi says leaning toward them. "I don't need to cheat." they both say at the same time. The two brunettes glare at each other, then they both instantly assume to a ready running stance. "Okay then good. Ready?" he asks. They both nod without looking at him. "Go."

At the sound of the word leaving Kakashi's lips, the two took off. Within 8 seconds later, they both arrived back at where they started. Sakura and Naruto both opened their eyes in shock. While bending over with his hands on his knees like his opponent, he thought _'She's as fast as me.'_

"Wow. You're quite fast. Especially to keep up with Sasuke here." Kakashi commented.

After a second or so of catching her breath, Naajame started to talk. "You've only seen me with my weights _on. _You see I wear these to hold down me back. If I am able to keep up with 200lbs on me, then I can do even better without them." Naajame elaborated. Then she took the weights off. As the weights dropped to the ground, and upon hearing what she said, Sasuke's eyes widen. He then stood up straight. "You ready for another round?" The light brown-haired girl asked him. Without saying a word, the raven-haired boy assumed to his stance. She repeated his actions and did the same. "Okay. Go." Like before they took off. It was only 6 seconds later before Naajame returned. Within 2 seconds right after, Sasuke returned. Naruto and Sakura's mouths dropped to the ground.

"She had to of cheated!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! No one is faster than Sasuke!" Sakura agreed.

"I didn't cheat. I have no need to. It's pure speed. I have no special trait or power and I didn't really use my chakra for it either. I'm just that fast." Naajame said catching her breath.

"Well, I guess that those weights actually work. She just beat Sasuke by 2 seconds. She's as fast as Haku. Most likely faster than me too." Kakashi said simply.

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto shouted again.

"Why don't we call it a day team. You all have school tomorrow." Kakashi suggests. Everyone nodded. As he starts to walk away, the team watches and waves bye. They all turn to say goodbye to Naajame.

"Bye Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." Naajame says bowing her head to each. "Catch you later." And before any of them could respond. She turned, ran, and jumped back into the tree that she had emerged from.

"Wow! She was awesome! I'm going to ask her to train me next time I see her!" Naruto shouts excitedly.

He and Sakura both start to walk back towards the village. Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't walking with them. She turned to see him still standing in the same spot, looking up in trees.

"Sasuke you coming?" she yells back to him. Saying nothing, he turns toward them, shoves his hands in his pockets, and continues to walk with the others.

**

* * *

A/N - Well guys, there you have it. my first Fanfic. I think it's kind of crappy but I do like it. I want to write more, but only if you guys like it. If you don't then I won't waist my time writing another chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. Correct me if I need it and even give me suggestions! I don't usually like to spoil things for others, but to persuade you...! ...Later on in the story, Sasuke will change and there will be love in the air! You will see a side of him that you never really knew existed if I get far enough. The more reviews the more chapters! okay. Gomen for your time. okay and bye. waving bye **


	2. Something About Her

**A/N - Well guys, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for with my first chapter. But thanks to the few who did review me, I decided that I would post the next chapter anyway! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

That next day, when everyone came to class, it seemed like a normal day. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked into class like always and sat in the back of the classroom. Sasuke sat in the back so that he could ignore his fan club of girls, and Shikamaru likes to sleep in the back. Once they were seated, the daily stalking started like usual. Ino and Sakura both raced to the top of the stairs toward the back where Sasuke sat. Sakura pulled the kid next to him out of the chair and onto the ground; making a spot for her to sit. And Ino sat right on the desk.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said, leaning close to him. She tried to be sexy by crossing her legs and pulling down her hair.

"Ino! Why don't you go be a slut somewhere else! Me and Sasuke are talking." Sakura said leaning toward Sasuke on the other side. They had him trapped.

"What did you say to me forehead!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, can you move?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Stay out of this sloth!" the blonde yells at Shikamaru.

"I'm not in it. I would like to go to nap on my desk, but I can't because your **butt** is in the way." He says, ignoring her insult. She glares back at him whilst Sakura glared into the back of her head.

"Sakura, Ino, please have a seat. Class has started." Right as the sensei said that, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke. The blond and pink-haired girls both went and sat in their seats. But they never took their eyes off each other during their glaring match; both determined to win. "Girls are so troublesome." The dark brown-haired boy said while laying his head down.

"Okay class, today we have a new female student." The sensei with the scar above his nose says.

'_Oh man, another fan.' _Sasuke thinks while leaning back in his chair and looking down at the ground.

"Tell us your name and a little about yourself." the sensei says.

"My name is Makuna Naajame. And that's all you really need to know." Naajame said. Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of the seductive voice stating the familiar name. _'She goes to our school now?'_ Sasuke thinks.

"Okay. Then I guess you can take your seat now Miss Makuna if that is all you have to say." The sensei told her.

Walking up the stairs, her black hakuma pants flowing with every step, Sasuke noticed that she was walking toward him. _'Oh man, she's walking right toward me.'_ he thought a little nervous. He didn't notice that there was an empty seat in the row in front of him until she sat in it. She sat right between Hinata and Gaara. As the sensei started their lesson, he listened in on her and Hinata's conversation.

"Hi. I'm Hyuga Hinata." Hinata says to her quietly.

"Ohayo Hinata, My name's Naajame. It's nice to meet you." Naajame says politely.

"Same here." Hinata says with a smile and closing her eyes. "The silent boy next to you is Gaara of the Desert. The girl here next to me is Tenten." Tenten leans forward enough for Naajame to see her and slightly waves. Naajame bows her head.

"Tenten, eyes forward please." Iruka-sensei says attracting all their attention.

"Hai sensei." the brunette says and turns toward the board like the others.

Farther into the lesson, Gaara began to get very frustrated from being unable to understand. As his anger grew, his breathing became uneasy.

"What's wrong with him?" Naajame whispers to Hinata not taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh. Gaara always gets mad easily. Don't worry, he will get over it. But it might take a minute or two. He's always frustrated, but when he gets extremely angry, then everyone is in danger." Hinata explains as quietly as possible(if that is even possible considering how quiet her voice already is.) Then she turns back to the front of the class to pay attention. Leaning back into her seat, Naajame takes a second to think. Then she turns her head to Gaara and says, "Gaara, calm down. It's okay to not understand." "No, it's not. If I can't even figure out these insignificant assignments, how will I ever prove my existence." Gaara rambles, his breathing getting heavier. "You don't need to prove you exist, we all know you're here; we know you're alive." Naajame says in a soft, motherly voice. Gaara looks at her with cold eyes. Even though, she was as calm as ever. Her deep purple eyes fixed on his patiently. As he looked at her more and more, his breathing started to even out the same. At that moment, the bell rang. Everyone started to pack up their things and leave to their next class. "See you later Gaara." Naajame says leaving the classroom; Gaara watching her every movement.

"Whoa. She got Gaara to calm down. It's not easy to do that." Shikamaru says to Sasuke who sat quietly waiting for everyone to leave before he exited. Finally after everyone was gone, Sasuke and his genius friend got up and left. When they entered the hall, they saw Naajame closing her locker and walking away to her next class. "I like her brocade blouse. She looks good in all black; don't you think Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked his friend. "Hn." was his only response like usual.

'_I have to admit, she is extremely pretty. Even without all the makeup and crazy looks, she still looks better than all the girls I've seen here so far who throw themselves at me.' _Sasuke thinks as he and Shikamaru separate and go to their next classes.

Two classes later, it's time for lunch. After getting their lunch, when Shikamaru and Sasuke sit at their usual spot next to the window in the cafeteria, Ino and Sakura once again race over to sit next to him. The two girls both sit across from him.

"Hey Sasuke." they both say at the same time. "Hey! Get lost! I was here first!" As they start to argue over who was there first, Sasuke noticed in between the gap of the two girls, Naajame was sitting at one of the tables outside. At first she was all alone, but then he sees Hinata walk over and say something. Naajame looks up and smiles, then Hinata sits down with to her. He could see them talking to each other. Most of the time, they were both looking down. The Uchiha couldn't help but to notice her long light-brown hair blowing in the wind slightly. It enhanced her beauty even more.

'_There's something about her.'_ he thought to himself. But before he could think anything else, he hears Shikamaru say, "Girls are so troublesome." which broke him from his thoughts. "Hn." his usual response once again to everything.

"Sasuke, you should really tell Miss Forehead here to go away so that me and you can eat our lunch in peace." Ino says angrily looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke, you should _Really_ tell blondie here to take a hike, maybe even **FALL OFF A CLIFF**!" Sakura shouts at Ino, still glaring at her.

Sasuke only shakes his head. When he looks back over at Naajame, he sees Naruto standing over near their table. He looked as if he was talking to them. _'What is Naruto doing talking to her?' _He thinks suddenly.

Meanwhile….

Naruto had approached the table. He stands there for a second until they finally look up at him.

"Hey Hinata. Hey Naajame." he says with a smile.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata barely manages to say before she looks down at her feet. Naajame could see the light pink tinting her cheeks. With that, she looks up at Naruto and greets him also.

"Naajame, I know you just got here, and I don't know you and all. But.. can-you-train-me-to-be-as-fast-as-you?" He asks, saying the last part quite fast and jumbling the words. But luckily for her, she has good ears, so she understood him.

"Sure. We can start after school if you like." Naajame says simply looking down back at her food.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouts jumping up and down. Immediately, everyone looks over in his direction; even the ones who were inside the cafeteria heard him. (Yea, he's that loud.) When he notices that everyone is staring at him, he instantly ceases his actions and laughs nervously. Hinata covers her mouth and quietly giggles, her face becoming more pink.

"So, um, I'll meet you where we met yesterday after school. Is that okay?" he asked a little more quietly. Naajame nodded in approval. "Hinata, you should come. I mean so you can see how fast I am." he asks Hinata rubbing the back of his neck nervously. **(A/N - a little OOC there.) **Hinata turns a bright pink before she says quietly stuttering, "O-okay. I w-will."

"Okay then!" the blond headed boy says excited and runs off.

Naajame smiles at Hinata's shyness. "You like him don't you Hinata?" she asks the lilac-eyed girl. Hinata hastily turns her head to look at her new friend who was slightly smiling at her. She blushed again and nodded. "How cute." Hinata giggles at the comment.

At that moment, Naajame felt as if someone was watching her. She sat straight up and looked around for a second before she glanced over at the window. She saw a guy with black hair staring at her. She blinked a few times before recognizing that it was Sasuke.

Sasuke realized that she was looking right back at him when she blinked. He panicked and began to eat his food quickly. She turned back around and continued to talk to Hinata.

When he finished his food, Sasuke got up and walked away from the arguing girls and his friend. Noticing his leaving, the girls started to argue over a new topic.

"Now look what you did! You made him leave!" Sakura yelled at her ex-best friend.

"Me?! It was your forehead that scared him away!" The green eyed blond yelled back at the pink dressed teen. Once again they started to argue.

Upon looking down the hallway, the onyx eyed Uchiha noticed his orange-dressed rival walking into the restroom. "Hn." he grunts making his way toward the boy's room. He stood there for a second waiting. After about three minutes he went in through the door. Just like he expected, Naruto was washing his hands.

"Naruto." Sasuke said to catch his attention. Naruto shut off the water and turned around.

"What do _you _want teme?" Naruto asked drying his hands.

"Hn," Sasuke started, "What were you and Naajame talking about?"

"What concern is it to you teme?" Naruto turned to face his rival, a little anger rising in his voice.

"None dobe. But I still want to know." Sasuke said just as calmly, his hands still in his pockets.

"Don't call me that." Naruto said with a cringe, his hands forming into fists.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said still calm. But he took his hands out of his pockets. Naruto growled at him, anger getting the best of him.

"Just answer me Naruto. What did she say to you?" Sasuke asked one last time.

"She told me to tell you to stop being such a bastard!" Naruto retorted, glaring at the black-haired boy.

Before they could go any farther and kill each other, one of the senseis walked into the restroom. Quickly they stopped. But they still continued to growl. They stopped only when Naruto walked away out into the hall. Sasuke still chased after him; determined to know what they were talking about.

"Naruto, just tell me." Sasuke yelled after him. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"If I tell you, will you go away?"

"Hai."

Naruto took a second to look at his friend dressed in blue and black. _'He really wants to know. I wonder why.' _he thought.

"Okay. I asked her to train me to be fast. And she said yes. We're starting today after school."

"Where?"

"At the training grounds, where we met yesterday." Before they could continue on, the bell rang. Lunch was over. As students started to crowd the hall, Naruto lost site of Sasuke; he disappeared.

'_Why did he want to know so badly?'_ …

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm almost done writing the third chapter. So that should be up soon for those who are interested. And even if you aren't it's going up anyway because I want it too! lol! Until next time!**


	3. Awkward Silences

**A/N - Okay guys. heres the 3rd chappy. This one has a few more answers to it for any questions that are kind of floating in your head. I didn't answer any questions personally because I want you to figure it out yourself.  
Also, if you want to kind of see what I see as I write these chapters(if that makes any sense), then listen to the cd Songs About Jane by Maroon 5. That cd is amazing. I love it. So yea. But you should listen to it anyways!!! lol**

* * *

That same day after school, Naruto raced to the training fields. Once he got throw the trees, he spotted Naajame and Hinata standing next to the river. Neither one of them noticed him, so he tried to sneak up on them and scare them. (Or so he thought!) As he snuck up behind them quietly, right when he was about to growl to scare them, something startled him first.

"I know you're there Naruto." Naajame rang out softly.

"Wha- how did you know? I was so quiet!" He asked frustrated. Hinata gently laughed and blushed at the sight.

"I can sense it. I am always aware of my surroundings." Naajame said, turning to Naruto. She put her finger up to her lips; hushing them before they said anything. "Just like I know _he's _here." she said taking a shuriken off of her belt.

"Who?" Hinata asked quietly.

And before they realized it, and _him_ too, she threw the shuriken. It hit a tree on the other side of the river.

"Come out. I know where you're hiding. You and you're friend." She said loud enough for them to here. Then to Naruto's astonishment, Sasuke and Shikamaru emerged from behind the trees.

"Man. She _is_ good." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before making a hand sign and disappearing; Shikamaru doing the same.

They both reappeared on the other side of the river where they stood in front of the others.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?!" The blond boy asked, balling his fists; ready to fight.

"Cool it Naruto. Apparently they have come to either watch us train or train with us." Naajame persuaded Naruto to calm him down. She then looked over at Sasuke, waiting for his response. He didn't say anything as he stood with his hands in his pockets. They stood for a second, looking at each other's eyes.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru finally says, breaking the silence. Naajame then turned her attention to the light-brown haired male that stood next to Sasuke.

"Hello. I'm Makuna Naajame if you have or haven't already known." she said greeting the genius with the ponytail. "Naruto are you ready to train?" she asked turning around to face him.

"More than ever!" Naruto shouted. Naajame just nodded her head in approval before she walked over to her black bag. Upon reaching into the bag, she pulled out four familiar weights.

"Okay Naruto. Since you are not used to having this much extra weight on you 24/7, I will start you out with just the 25 pound weights. At first, you will think it's easy to move with these, but then you will start to get sore. You will notice that you are moving a little slower than usual. So you will want to pick up the pace. You will move slower with these on. So when you can run your fastest with them, then I will upgrade you to the 50's. You will notice that without them, you move faster than you did before when you didn't use them. I've done this for 4 years and you know the speed that I have achieved." Naajame elaborates the situation. Naruto nods to show he understands. She gives him the weights and he puts them on.

"Man. These are lightweight. This will be a piece of cake!" Naruto says excitedly circling everyone to used to the feeling.

"Remember what I said Naruto. You will wear these for a month straight. Try to keep a pace in everything you do okay. You don't have to wear them when you wash though."

"Alright." Naruto says, trying to be as serious as he can.

"You can just do your normal training now. But don't over do it because your not used to those yet, and you can hurt yourself." Naajame said. But Naruto wasn't listening. He had already started his training. Naajame shook her at his ignorance.

"Do those really work?" Hinata asks Naajame.

"Yeah. Because if they work, how come we haven't been taught to use them yet?" Shikamaru questions the situation.

"They work. They've worked for me. I wear 50 pound ones all the time. I was taught to get used to them and use them to my advantage. I am now able to carry 200 extra pounds with me in any situation. It's a benefit because if one of my companions are hurt in a battle, I can carry them and move just as easily and fast as before." Naajame explains to them.

"Whatever." Shikamaru blew it off.

"So why have you two come?" Naajame asked the two brunette males.

"I don't know, I just came with him." the Nara child responded, throwing his head toward his silent friend.

"So are you going to answer my question?" the light-brown haired girl asked Sasuke.

He didn't answer at first. He just looked around as if he was shocked that she was talking to him. She lifted her eyebrow in confusion. Then, without warning, she started to walk towards the Uchiha.

'_Why is she coming at me?' _Sasuke thought, backing away from her a step every time she took a step toward him. She kept going until finally, Sasuke tripped over a rock behind him and hit the ground almost instantly. Shikamaru started to laugh and Hinata only gasped. Naruto stopped his training when he heard the thud. When he turned to see Sasuke laying on the ground, he started to laugh at him. Despite the fact that he didn't really know exactly what he was laughing at.

"You're scared of me. Funny, you don't like the fearful type." Naajame commented, reaching her hand out to help him up. She stood there with a small smile on her face.

"That's because I'm not." he started, taking her hand. As she helped him to his feet, he continued. "I'm not scared of you either. I'm not scared of anything." Sasuke says quietly, trying to explain himself. He could smell the scent of her rushing to his nose; a beautiful scent.

"Oh come on. Everyone's scared of something. Whether you know it now or not. But sooner or later, you will fear something. Just like there's always something that can make you sad. " Naajame told Sasuke, looking directly into his eyes. He stood there for a second in front of her. Not knowing what to say at first.

"What makes you sad?… What do you fear?" Sasuke asks quietly for only her to hear. A moment later, he felt regret for asking the question. He watched as her once glowing eyes began to dim. He could see the pain and sadness begin to fill in her eyes. She quickly turned away from him. She said nothing for a second; did nothing.

"So Hinata, what do you want to do now?" she asked quickly to change the subject. But before the black haired girl could answer, they all heard a very familiar voice coming toward them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yells. Beside her, they could see Kakashi approaching them as well.

'_Kami, she's coming.' _Sasuke thought rolling his eyes. _'But why is Kakashi-sensei here?'_

"Hey Sasuke. Neji told me that I could find you here. And on the way, I saw Kakashi-sensei heading this way too. So we showed up together!" Sakura said with excitement in her voice that she had found him.

'_How did Neji know that I would be out here?' _Sasuke asked himself as Sakura threw herself at him again and he ignored her.

"Hey everyone. Good to see you all out here training." Kakashi said with delight to all the teens.

Everyone (including Naruto who stopped training just long enough to hear the commotion) greeted him.

"Naajame. It's good to see you as well. How was your first day at the academy?" Kakashi turned to his new student with a huge smile.

Naajame bowed her head to him. "It was fine sensei. As you can see, I have made some new friends."

"That's good. How did you enjoy my class today?" Kakashi asked with much curiosity.

"It was…interesting." she said honestly.

"Excellent. It's always good to keep a student interested." Kakashi said flirtatiously.

Naajame just raised her eyebrow seductively and smirked, crossing her arms in the process. **(A/N - Okay. I know it seems like it, but she's not a slut trying to get with Kakashi. She doesn't know that a lot of things that she does is like flirting. But Kakashi, however, IS sadly trying to seduce her!)**

Nervously, Kakashi tried to turn his attention off of the young girl that he couldn't have. "Uh, look at the time, I think it's about time that I leave."

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't have a watch." Hinata said matter of factly.

"Smooth." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Busted." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi sweat-drops

"Naajame maybe we can all hang at your place for a little while. Get to know you more." Hinata suggests.

"I'm game." Shikamaru says smoothly.

"Me too." Naruto states.

"I'll go if Sasuke does." Sakura said.

"Um. I don't have a place." Naajame says quietly.

"Well then, where have you been staying?" Kakashi asked. Naajame merely lowered her head as a response.

"Uh. Well, Naruto, do you think that she could stay with you until she finds her own place?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure! But I don't think I have enough food for the both of us. Sorry."

"Shikamaru?"

"No girls allowed in the house. Dad's rules."

"Sakura?"

"Uh!" Sakura quickly tried to think of an excuse. _'I don't want her in my house!' _she thought. "Well, I'm grounded. I'm not allowed to have anyone over for… at least 2 months!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what about you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi jumped at the thought. "She can't stay with me!" he said before he realized it. _'I'm not going to jail as a pedophile!' _he thought.

"Well, I guess I can ask my dad if you can stay with me. But I'm not sure if he'll agree or not. My father has trust problems." Hinata said politely.

"Look. It's alright guys. I'm fine where I'm at. I know how to survive." Naajame said trying to make everyone, including herself, feel better; to not have sympathy for her. But it didn't really work. Everyone looked at each other with worry.

"No. You can stay with me for the time being." Sasuke suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with shock. Sasuke never cares about anyone else but himself. No one has ever really been inside his house but him since his clan was killed.

"Uh. Then I guess it's settled. Naajame, you can stay with Sasuke until a place for you is found." Kakashi said to break the ice. Everyone shrugged and started to walk away.

"What?!" Sakura said with shock. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

'_I've known Sasuke all my life, and I've **never seen **the inside of his house! Then little miss speed here knows him for a day and a half and he invites her to **sleep **at his house! This can't be happening! This isn't fair!'_ the pink haired, green eyed girl thought with anger.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asks with confusion. Everyone, including Sasuke and Naajame, were staring at her with the same confusion that the blue eyed boy had.

"Um. Nothing." Sakura said quickly to get the attention off of her. _'This isn't over yet!' _she thought looking angrily at Naajame. Naajame didn't flinch or anything like Sakura had expected when she glared at her. Eventually everyone started to walk away again. Naajame turned and instantly disappeared as well as Sasuke right along with her. The Hanuro female sagged in disappointment, but still continued to walk home.

* * *

**Okay. that was the 3rd chappy. So did ya like. You know you did, don't try to deny it!! lol jk. So do me this really big favor, click that purple button on the left that says go next to submit review. Then when that box comes up, type some really cool words in there about what you think of my story!!! lol. Okay. thanks.**

**ps-I am done with the 4th chapter already!!! how exciting. I'll be posting that soon for you!**


	4. First Night at the Uchiha Mansion

**A/N - I know that Naajame seems like a preppy and perky girl, but that's not how I tried to make her. I tried to make her more of a respective child. She answers to everything politely. She always greets a person hello and goodbye. And now I see that i could have used a better choice of words to make this so. But it's too late now. Also, she's really quiet like Sasuke and quite sarcastic sometimes, but she is more open than him so she does talk more than he. And she's not a slut, and she's not conceited(or convinced). She's modest. She doesn't mean to be better at some things, she just is and she doesn't rub it in anyones face or think shes better okay. I'm sorry guys for messing up the story with her misleading personality.  
Also, I know that the characters are a little more OOC than I expected. So if you can just bare with me please. I'm trying to make them the same as possible and still have them adjust and be the characters that I see in my head for the story okay. And I know that I messed up with some descriptions if you noticed or not. I accidentally said that Ino's eyes are green! They're not, as far as I've seen, they're blue! Sorry. Thanks for the patience guys! Enjoy**

* * *

"So this is where you have been sleeping?" Sasuke asked as they appeared at a, what seemed, like a little camp. There were clothes hung over branches, a sleeping bag on the ground near a tree, and a fire pit. 

Naajame nodded quietly as she began to get the clothes off the branches. Sasuke helped her by rolling up her soft sleeping bag.

"Where do you wash?" he asked quietly.

"There's a lake nearby." the brunette answers bluntly, stuffing the clothes in another black bag.

"What did you eat?" the Uchiha questioned standing up. Naajame reached out her arm for him to place the bag there for her carry. He shook his head and tucked it under his own arm. "I got it."

Naajame nodded then replied, "The fruits that grew on the trees. I would pick out the good ones and eat them for breakfast and dinner."

Sasuke looked at her with shock. "So the only real food you get is at school? Why didn't you go into town and get food?"

"Can't afford it. I only have enough for food at school and personal items. Luckily, for me, the food is cheap. So the little I have will last me longer than I expected." Naajame explained.

'_Kami. I can't help but to feel sorry for her.' _Sasuke thought as he formed his hands signs and disappeared. The Makuna child followed.

-----------------------------------------

When Naajame dropped her gaze upon the Uchiha mansion, it took her breath away. The whole building is colored a beige stone color that is accented with cherry blossom trees everywhere in the front yard. You could even see them in the backyard also. Sasuke routinely walked to his massively large black front door and unlooked it. As the brown haired female stepped into the home, her mouth dropped. The floor is a black marble and the walls are painted an olive green with black crown moldings.

"Your home is so beautiful." Naajame stated as she looked around.

"Hn." Sasuke answered to the compliment. "Follow me." Naajame did as he said and followed him down a long narrow hall. As they walked, Naajame saw photos of apparently Sasuke and his family when he was younger. In most the pictures, there was a tall man with black hair, a woman with black hair, Sasuke when he was younger, and another boy with black hair also; he looked our age. She assumed it was his brother and parents. "You can sleep here in the guest room." Sasuke said opening the door at the very end of the green hall.

"Thank you… for letting me stay with you." The girl in all black said calmly. When she finally walked in the room, she saw that the walls were pure white, the furniture was navy blue, and the accessories and fabrics were red. She set her bags near the bed and sat down on the edge. Sasuke put her sleeping bag in the closet across the room from the bed. "The bathroom is the third door down the hall on the left. I'm going to make dinner. So you can make yourself at home until it's ready." he said, slowly closing the door. Naajame lowered her head.

After he left the room, Naajame opened the curtains of the window next to the bed. The sun was in the midst of setting behind the trees. She sat on the windowsill and watched as it did. When the sun was completely gone and it was dark, Naajame ventured out of the room and toward the kitchen. Finally, she found it. She is barefooted so she walks on the balls of her feet. She has always done this since she was a child. Inaudibly she approached the archway where she peeked around the wall to peer inside. Inside the kitchen, she found Sasuke finishing the food. He pulled two plates down from the cabinet. As he poured the food onto the flat glassware, he startled her with his words.

"The food is ready." he said indicating that he knew she was there. Then he turned with the two plates in his hands to face her. Then he turned back around and started to walk toward the dining room. She followed him to the table where he set the plates down on the ends of it. She sat at one end as he seated himself at the other.

They ate in silence for a moment before Naajame asked a question.

"Where is your family?" she asked peacefully. Sasuke cleared his throat then answered.

"Um-My parents are deceased. And my brother is…gone."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Soon Sasuke started to ask questions this time to break the ice.

"So…what did you come out here for?"

"Well, I wanted to travel. See what the other villages were like. I had never left my village until just a few days ago. I came here first."

"What do you think of the leaf village?"

"It's beautiful. It's a lot more free here too. Where I come from, women aren't allowed to be ninjas and shin obi. Only the men."

"Then how did you learn your skills?"

"One of my childhood friends is a boy and he would teach me what they trained him in. I picked up on it quick. When he felt I was good enough to protect myself, he let me go out on my own."

"What did your parents think of you leaving?" After Sasuke asked, Naajame put down her fork and placed her hands in her lap. She hesitated to answer at first. But soon she did.

"My…mother is dead. And I don't have a father. I raised myself."

"I did too. I've been on my own ever since I was 8."

"I was 5 when I lost my mother." An uneasy silence fell between them as they finished their food. Naajame was the first to finish. She got up to go put her dishes away. As she started to wash the plate, Sasuke walked up and stopped her.

"I can do the dishes." he says.

"No I can wash mines. It's the least I can do since you cooked the dinner."

"It's alright. I got it. I wanted to cook, just like I want to wash the dishes." Naajame didn't argue with him. She rinsed her hands then walked away. Sasuke watched her leave before he turned to the sink. Seconds later, he heard the shower water start.

He finished a few minutes later washing and drying the dishes, putting them away when he was done. As he turned off the light and left the kitchen, he heard the shower stop. He walked to the front closet in the living room and retrieved extra blankets for her. When he went into her room to leave the blankets, he noticed something shine in the light in his peripheral vision.(corner of his eye)

As he examined the necklace he saw, he found it was a locket. He opened it to only find a picture of Naajame and a woman smiling. He assumed it was her mother.

'_She was adorable as a child.' _He thought to himself with a tiny smile.

As he looked at the picture, he heard the footsteps. When he looked up, he saw Naajame coming into the room with a towel on. She didn't notice him as she quickly turned and closed the door. She threw the towel onto the bed as she locked the knob. Sasuke felt his heart rush as he watched her every movement. Her brown hair reached her lower back. And she was wearing small white shorts that barely went to her mid-thigh. She also had on a black bra with no shirt over it.

When she finally turned around, she gasped out of shock to see Sasuke in the room. It took him a second to realize that he was staring at her openly.

'_God, help me.' _The black haired boy thought, as he followed the water that dripped from her long soaked hair slide down her fit and muscular body. He continued to slowly examine her from the top of her forehead to the balls of her feet that she stood on.

"Sasuke, your nose is bleeding." Naajame said breaking his thoughts. He felt his nose and instantly realized that she was right. He ran out of the room as quickly as he could, holding his nose. Naajame racked her brain to figure out what was wrong with him. Then it hit her what it was and she blushed as she closed the door once again.

'_KUSSO! I can't believe I just did that! I'm such an idiot! She's gonna forever judge me as a pervert!' _Sasuke screamed at himself in his head as he cleaned the blood from his nose in his bedroom. He laid back on his bed and sighed. _'Well at least she won't say I'm like my brother. She doesn't know the Uchiha clan story.'_

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Sasuke sat up as he heard the knocks on the door. Naajame stood peeking around the doorframe. "Hi." Sasuke said shakily. "Um. Do you have a shirt I can borrow to sleep in? I forgot my only one on a branch back in the forest." She asked tranquilly, not wanting to look up. "Uh, yeah." Sasuke answered going through one of his drawers to get out one of his old shirts. He threw it at her and she caught it disappearing around the corner. An instant later, she came back around the doorframe and leaned on it wearing the shirt. It fit her perfectly outlining every curve of her torso. "Thanks." She said respectfully. "I'm going to go to bed. Oyasuminasai. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then she turned her back to him, ready to leave. "Oyasuminasai." the last Uchiha said looking at the red and white fan on the back of the navy blue shirt; Uchiha colors. It matched his room. His walls were a navy blue and his furniture is white with red everything else.

Once he heard her door closing, he stepped down the hall to take his shower. About ten minutes later, he finished and left the bathroom. As he walked past her room, he saw that her door wasn't all the way closed; it was still cracked. He peeked his eye in the slight and spotted her sitting on the windowsill. Everything dark including her shadowy figure and glowing shorts against the moonlight that flooded in the room. "I miss you mama." He heard her say lightly. He left quietly sneaking down the hall to his room where he closed his door and turned off his light.

The young teenage boy lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Naajame's soft voice, saying his name from earlier that day, replaying in his head. Images of her face dancing behind his eyelids. Memories of the pain in her eyes and voice when he asked her about herself at any point. He also blushed as he remembered her wet body standing in front of him in her bedroom. He continued to think about her until he finally fell asleep; where even then, he dreamed about her…

* * *

**A/N - Gomen for continuing to read my story. And especially for the reviews. They're really inspiring me as a writer. I really appreciate it. One comment though wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I can't expect everyone to like my story. I try to update fast for those who want me to though. but I am sorry to say that I'm kind of stuck without an idea for the next few chapters. Well I have one, but I'm not sure if you all will like it or not! So if you have any suggestions, you can send me a message about it. Gomen guys!**

**Twizzer- just to let you know, it says it at the top of the very first page that the stories are mixed around and the characters are OOC in bold letters just in case you didn't read it. So for you to say all that before reading it all the way through was kind of dumb!(no real offense!) Also, for you to say you hate my story, if you are reading this, you must not hate it too much!**

**Ja Ne guys. and can you press that pretty purple button on the bottom and review me?! thanks!**


	5. Friend Circle

**A/N - well I thought of something quick to give you. Enjoy!**

* * *

The week finally passed and it was Friday. Naajame made friends with pretty much everyone. Except Ino and Sakura of course. Or any girl who is completely nuts about Sasuke. They hated the fact that she slept in the same household as him at night. Everyday, they trained with Naruto after school. Sasuke and Naajame did not talk very much to each other after the first night that Naajame stayed at his home though.

In strategic class before lunch, the students had to take a test to test their skills in strategies. Once everyone was finished and the tests were turned in, the class is free to hang out in the room until the sensei finishes grading the tests. Naajame and Tenten walk to the back of the room, where, of course, Shikamaru is sleeping. Naajame and Tenten sit in the seats on either side of him quietly. Naajame looked over at the brown haired girl with two buns and smiled. Tenten giggled silently. Shikamaru slept calmly as the females giggled around him. Naajame and Tenten leaned slowly and quietly toward the genius's ears. Together at the same time, they seductively said, "Shikamaru…" at the same time. The brown haired boy instantly lifted up off his desk. However, he did it so fast that he started to fall backward in his chair. Naajame and Tenten caught his chair quickly steadying him once again. Tenten began to laugh hysterically and Naajame only smiled when the lazy male stared at them, shocked.

"Ha-ha guys. That was really hilarious." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Lighten up Shika." Naajame said to her friend who tried to get back to his nap.

"Yeah. We were just having some fun." Tenten said agreeing.

"Well, can't you have it somewhere else? I'm kinda busy here." Shikamaru said with his head down. Naajame rolled her eyes at his definition of 'busy'.

"Alright class. Get back in your seats. I'm passing back the tests so that you can see your grades." Asuma-sensei said, starting to pass out the tests.

"Why? We all know that Shikamaru aced it again." Choji said, munching on his food like he always is. The black haired sensei chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. Someone else in this room got the same grade that he did. I was shocked myself." Asuma said as he placed the paper down on Shikamaru's desk. Shikamaru was staring straight at him in shock as he said this.

"Are you serious?! Now there's two geniuses in the class?!" Someone rang out.

"Yeah! Who is it?" Ino asked, leaning forward in her seat. Once Naajame's page was set in front of her, Tenten leaned over to see her grade.

"It's Naajame!" she bellowed. Everyone looked over at her instantly.

"The new kid?" Choji asked still eating.

Naajame sat calmly in her desk looking at every student who then stared at her. She did not move or say anything. She had no facial expression once so ever.

"Alright class, settle down. It's not that big of a deal." the sensei said.

"Yeah it is. Now there's two kids who are way smarter than us!" The blue-eyed Ino shouted.

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and looked blindly to the front of the class_. 'Man. This girl is good at everything.' _he thought. The bell rang and class was released. As Shikamaru exited the classroom, he saw Naajame standing at her locker at the end of the hall. When she closed it, Temari was standing there talking to her. He just continued on to the cafeteria for lunch.

In the meantime…

As Naajame was putting her books away, a blond girl with a crazy hairstyle approached her. She didn't start talking until Naajame closed her locker door and found her standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" Naajame asked confusingly.

"Are you Naajame? The new girl who has been talking to Gaara?" Temari asked her.

"Is it any of your major concern?" Naajame asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah; it is. Gaara is my little brother. I've heard that you have been talking to him in class; messing with his head." The blond girl with black eyes said.

"Yeah. I've been getting him to calm down in class. He over reacts sometimes. But I don't mess with his head." Naajame explains herself.

"Did you tell him that he exists?" Temari asked once again.

"Yeah. He thinks he doesn't. However, he does. It's not like he's not there in class." Naajame states. Temari then explains to Naajame why Gaara thinks he doesn't exist. She tells her the story of him and his sand, and how he can't adjust to any real kindness because of his unfamiliarity with love. Naajame understands and tells the senior that she wants to be Gaara's friend like she wants to be everyone else's. Temari only shakes her head, but warns the brown haired girl not to provoke his feelings too much. They separate and go to lunch.

Meanwhile…

"So Tenten and Naajame got under your skin did they?" Sasuke asks his friend teasingly. They were standing in line getting their lunch; the line is always long because everyone eats the cafeteria food.

"If you were sleep and they did that to you, trust me, you would do the same." Shikamaru defends himself. Despite the fact that the line is long, it moves fast. When Shikamaru and Sasuke got to the front to pay, Naajame just entered in the line at the end.

"You know I wouldn't." Sasuke tried to say convincingly, giving the money to the cashier.

"Oh right. Girls never turn you on. That's why you think hentai when you see them half naked right?" Shikamaru responded sarcastically, throwing his head in Naajame's direction. He paid the cashier next. Sasuke did not respond. He only looked at Shikamaru evilly; but you could still see the faint tint of pink on his pale cheeks. They walked quietly to their table.

Once they sat down, Choji approached the table and sat down with all his food and snacks.

"Hey Shikamaru. Hey Sasuke." Choji said munching on his lunch.

"What's going on Cho?" the brown haired boy asked as his friend sat with him. "Oo. Can I have those chips?" Shikamaru asked eying the bag on the other side of the tray. Choji threw them at him and said, "Knock yourself out." "Oh yeah." Shikamaru said as he opened the snack bag.

**(A/N - I bet you all can guess what happens next.) **Sakura and Ino both, once again, swooped over to the table and sat across from Sasuke. "Don't you get any vacation time off in you job of attracting girls?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke sarcastically. Sasuke shook his head and continued to eat. As Sasuke listened to the two girls once again fight over him, Shikamaru nudged his arm. The raven haired male looked toward him, then in the direction that he threw his head in. His attention turned to Naajame who was walking outside to her friends. She sat down at a table with all her new companions. They all laughed and talked. Eating their food and enjoying life. Naruto suddenly fell out of his seat and landed on his back. You could see Hinata gasp. Naajame and Tenten both began to laugh excitedly. Rock Lee got up and helped the blond to his feet.

Rock Lee and Naruto finally became good friends when Naruto stopped liking Sakura. Rock Lee didn't have to compete anymore for Sakura's attention; or at least not against Naruto. So their rivalry ceased and they've been acquaintances ever since.

"I say we go sit out there with them." Shikamaru suggested.

"I agree. I get tired of listening to Ino's mouth. I hear it enough as it is." Choji agreed. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders then nodded. The three guys got up with their trays of food and started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Away." was his only response as the door closed behind him. Ino and Sakura both looked at each other confusingly then they looked out the window to find Sasuke walking up behind Naajame. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him and his two friends.

* * *

Sasuke and his two friends walk outside in the direction of the table of friends. They are so loud that they don't hear them walk up. When he gets close enough, Sasuke gently places his hand on Naajame's shoulder. She turns her head and looks up at the owner of the hand. She sees Sasuke instantly with no expression on his face. Behind him she can see Shikamaru yawning and Choji eating.

"Can we sit here?" the onyx eyed Uchiha asks the girl dressed in all black. She nods and scoots over for him sit at the end. Shikamaru and Choji go sit on the other side of Rock Lee and Tenten. Naruto starts to frown at the site of Sasuke's presence.

"What's the teme doing over here?" The orange dressed kid asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing over here dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Naruto cringed at the name he called him and started to stand up.

"Wanna start something Uchiha?" he asked infuriated. Rock Lee and Hinata looked up at the male who stood up between them. Sasuke stood up subsequently and put his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru stood up to back up Sasuke and Choji did too. Rock Lee stood up to back up Naruto. They were all glaring at each other; ready to fight. Naajame finally stood up to stop it all.

"Can't you two just grow up for two seconds. Every time you see each other, you're ready to tear each other apart. Especially you Naruto." the brunette said looking around the table. Sakura and Ino ran out of the cafeteria to aid Sasuke when they saw what was going on.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Ino asked; ready to fight for him as well.

"Nothing's wrong guys. They're both just having another threatening match." Naajame said to calm them both down.

"Naruto! Why do you always have to pick a fight with Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"It's not just Naruto. He does start it, but Sasuke does provoke it even more." Naajame tried to defend her friends. Hinata pulled on Naruto's shirt. Naruto sat down next to her still glaring at Sasuke. Naajame glared at everyone else at the table; they all sat. Sasuke calmly walked away from the table toward the back of the school. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Tenten shouted after him.

"I'm outta here." he said, then he turned the corner. Everyone looked back at Naajame. She sat down quietly and started to finish her food. Everyone else did the same. Sakura and Ino sat at the end of the table with the others. The bell rang just as everyone quietly finished their food. They all packed up, threw away their trays, and left to their classes.

Naajame knew that she would see Sasuke in their next class. No matter how mad Sasuke gets, and even though she hasn't known him long, she has already figured out that Sasuke would never miss or be late for something unless it is a life or death situation. Sure enough when she got to class, Sasuke was there sitting in the back. She went and sat next to him. He didn't look at her at first and she didn't to him either. She laid her head down on the desk and sighed.

"Why are you so mad?" Sasuke asked quietly, still looking forward. He waited for class to start.

"I'm not." Naajame started facing Sasuke while her head is still on the desk. "I'm just…tired."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled.

"Why do you and Naruto hate each other so much?" Naajame asked him sitting up.

"I don't hate the dobe. He hates me. But he does anger me a lot."

"Why does he hate you?"

"He's jealous of me."

"How do you know?"

"Every time I get something, do something. Anything. He throws a fit."

"Hn. Well you are a lot of competition. So I guess I can see where he is coming from."

"Are you saying that you are jealous of me too?"

"No. I'm saying that you are a lot of competition. You attract all the attention. You're smart, fast, strong, determined, cu-" Naajame cut herself off before she said the last word. Sasuke looked over at her with soft eyes. She merely returned the look. But it only lasted for a moment before the sensei entered the room and class started. They both turned their attention toward the front of the room. The Uchiha could see the female lightly blush.

'_So she thinks I'm cute like I think she's beautiful…' _Sasuke thought staring at her from the corner of his eye. He covered the little smile that formed across his lips with his hands…

* * *

**A/n - I hoped you liked it. It was quick, but is sums up somethings, if that makes any sense! I just found out that one of the words i have been saying is not what i thought it was. When I said "Gomen", i thought it meant thank you at the time. But my friend Nami (my japanese dictionary! lol) told me that it means sorry. Aregato is the word that I was suppose to say. nervous laugh so um. just wanted to clarify that.**

**Also, I have chapter 6 done, but im not going to put it up yet. I'm going to wait until everyone is caught up with 5. I like to tourcher my readers and make them wait! Mwahahaha!! don't worry, it'll be up soon thought. Probably when I'm done with chappy 7, which I'm almost down with!**

**Ja Ne**


	6. To Be Like the Rest

**A/N - Gomen it took me so long to put this up. but hey, it's finally here. i've been busy with two other stories. i should be starting those up here soon hopefully. i hope that you guys will like and support those as much as you have this one! But anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Quietly walking to the tallest building Saturday morning, Naajame looked at all the villagers that were living their lives. Iruka sensei had caught her after school just before she had to meet up with Sasuke so that they could walk to his house together. He told her that today she had to meet up with the Hokage about some very important information. She imagined that she would be curious and nervous about meeting the blond shinobi; but she wasn't. She finally approached the Hokage's tower. She walked up to the door and saw two guards.

"Who are you; state your business." one of them said looking dead at her. Naajame got frustrated at how nosy they were being, but she quickly calmed down. She knew that it is their job to protect and they must be aware. So she tried to answer as politely as she possibly could.

"I'm Makuna Naajame. And I was summoned here to speak with Lord Hokage about important information." She stated. The guards let her through. Upon walking into the building, Naajame spotted a woman at a desk writing something. She came near the desk and cleared her throat to get her attention. The woman looked up at her when she heard the noise. She straightened her back and tried to have a smile.

"Hello. May I help you?" the woman asked in a high pitch voice.

"Hai. I was told to come here to see the Hokage." she said in a serious tone.

"Oh. Wait just a moment." the woman said as she dialed a number on the phone next to her. She put the receiver up to her ear. A moment later, she started to talk. After exchanging some words with the person on the other end, she hung up. "Right. The Hokage's office is up the stairs on the sixth level. She should be there waiting for you."

"Aregato." Naajame stated as she bowed. She turned and headed up the stairs. Many flights later, she arrived in front of the Hokage's office. She knocked, then waited until she heard a voice that told her to come in. She did as it said and entered. The blond female Hokage was sitting at a desk like everyone she had seen that morning.

"Please, have a seat." she suggested to Naajame, gesturing at the chair in front of her. Naajame did so and dared not to say anything for she feared it would be disrespectful.

"I have heard of you Miss Makuna Naajame. I am Lord Hokage Tsunade. I'm sure that you have heard of me also." the woman said introducing herself.

"Hai. I have ma'am." the brown haired girl said in the most respectful voice that she could ever use.

"Well that is good. I have been told a bit about you from some of your senseis. They speak warmly of you. But that is only what they see on the outside. I need to know more about you. I want to know everything about you." Tsunade said leaning forward. Naajame didn't respond. She only looked down at the floor. "I see that you don't wear a Hitai-ate from any of the villages."

Naajame finally looked up and responded. "That is because I don't come from any of the known villages ma'am."

Tsunade nodded. "Go on."

"I come from a village that is on a very small island. No one has ever really heard of it. It is called the village lost in silence. About 10 days ago, I left my village to travel and see what the world around my birth home was like. This was the first village that I had arrived at. I slept in the forest for 2 days before I discovered Kakashi-sensei and his students. That afternoon I enrolled myself into the high school that they all went to. My first day there, I made friends quickly. I enjoyed my classes and everyone is very respectful and friendly."

"What is of your childhood?" Naajame looked up with pain and shock in her eyes. Subsequently, she looked back down. She hesitated to answer for little more than one minute. The older blond with brown eyes waited patiently.

"Growing up…" she paused, then continued. "I was very happy. The town was free and peaceful. Everyone had equal rights. Our leader was nice and wise. Life had never been better." Naajame ended looking up to the ceiling with wet eyes; ready for tears. "But then… _they_ came." she said looking out of the window. She then fell silent.

"Who?" Tsunade asked leaning forward in her seat. Anxious to hear the story, but not revealing the emotion.

"The 4 men. They were powerful and strong. Evil and wicked. They out numbered our leader in his sleep and murdered him. The next day, they claimed ruling over the village. They proved ruthless in killing anyone who objected. That's when our village surrendered with fear. The men only willing to fight if danger was threatening his family directly. Only one person was willing to stand up…" Naajame continued to tell the Hokage the story of the rest of her life. Tears streaming down her face in the process. Tsunade's heart filled with sympathy for the young female. Once the story ceased, and the Makuna child was silent once again, the brown eyed woman started to speak.

"Most here in this village have stories of a horrid past. I too have one as well. Pasts that haunt us even to this day. Some have moved on, but some live their lives to avenge it. Something that I feel that you are trying to do." Naajame looked down to her feet, as she felt shame.

"But, I only want to know one thing…" Naajame looked up as the beautiful blond female of the most highest respect. "Do you wish to reside here in the village hidden in the leaves? Do you wish to be a full fledged ninja like the rest? Do you wish to be one of us?"

Naajame's eyes filled with tears at the thought of being accepted; to be normal and like everyone else. She nodded. Then she looked at the Hokage with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hai." she said quietly at first. "Hai Tsunade-sama. I would like to more than anything else one could ever crave for."

Tsunade gave a slight smile. "Return tomorrow morning. Until then, you are dismissed." Naajame looked at her with confusion, but stood despite that fact. She bowed with respect and left steadily. Once she was out of the building, Tsunade called upon them.

"So what do you think?" the blond asked.

"She has a troubling past. She reminds me much of Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi stated.

"I want to let her become a Kunochi. But to put her back with all the younger ninjas at her age could be degrading." the Hokage said, turning from the window to face the senseis that stood in her office.

"Then don't. From what I can see, she is highly intelligent. She knows how to survive like a Jonin." Asuma stated.

"She has speed that I have only seen once before in my life. She has proven faster than my fastest student." Kakashi said as well.

"And she has performed every jutsu perfectly in my class. Seeming to master everyone that she has performed. But it is obvious that she doesn't know the forbidden ones. Which is not expected considering it's forbidden." Iruka responded also.

"And from what my most talented and favorite student, Rock Lee, has told me, she is perfectly capable of keeping up with any attack. He said that she actually carried out every move gracefully and effortlessly in a match against him after school when them and their companions were training." Might Guy said with pride in the beginning. But you could hear the disappointment in his voice when he spoke of her being just as good as his 'favorite student'.

"How do you suggest I can get her through the ranks without going through the exams like everyone else." Tsunade asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I can think of an alternative." Kurenai replied.

The shinobi listened closely as Kurenai shared her plan with them. They agreed at the end of the meeting to do it. And that if it should work, Naajame would be a Chunin like the other students of her age.

-----------------------------

That next morning, Naajame went through the same thing that she had the morning before to go visit the Hokage. When she got up to her office, she seated herself on Tsunade's word. Three of her sensei's were standing behind the blond at ease. She bowed her head at each as they did her.

"Naajame, me and your senseis were discussing how to catch you up to a Chunin fairly and quickly. We have come up with a reasonable solution. But it may be harder than you think. It is totally up to you on whether you would like to take this alternative test or if you would like to wait and take the normal Chunin exams with the Genins."

Naajame wasted no time thinking. She knew what she wanted to do and how she wanted to do it. She felt that she was ready to prove herself. "I will take the alternative."

Tsunade closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Very well," she started standing up, walking in the front of the desk, then sitting on its wooden surface. "Next weekend, you will be given 48 hours to fight three of your senseis." Naajame straighten up her posture. "The three Jonin behind me, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy, will all be your opponents. You will start at the end of the forest, where you will work your way through, toward the tower. You will have to return with three scrolls that you may retrieve from each opponent in any way. If you pass all the tests, you will be deemed a Chunin in a matter of 2 days. If you even make an impressive attempt, you may still be deemed. For you have less time than all the others did. They had, what," Tsunade asked looking back at the 3 men behind her, "about 6-7 days to finish all their tests." The three nodded. Then Tsunade looked back to the girl in all black that sat in front of her. The Makuna child made no movement and showed no expression. "Do you still wish to do the alternative?"

"Hai. You have not frightened me with your words ma'am. I am still as confident as I was before you explained." Naajame said in a monotone. Hokage Tsunade smiled. "You are very promising aren't you. Determined and destined. I like that. Very well. You will meet me at the end of the woods on Saturday at 6 a.m. sharp. Bring nothing with you but your weapons." Naajame stood up and nodded. She bowed her head to each adult in the room before she exited.

"Well this shall prove very interesting." Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask.

"Indeed." Tsunade said quietly…

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. It took a lot of thinking to do! I'm having some writer's block at the moment. So yeah, but I hope to get the next chappy up soon kay! alright. till next time.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Some New Friends

**A/N - Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been posting. I've been really busy with some business pertaining to a new house with my mom! I'm so excited about it! But I won't be living in it until the end of this year to the beginning of next!(sighs and pouts) Here's the next chapter! Hope you likes!**

* * *

While walking back from the meeting, Naajame walks pass two guys. The big dog that was lying next to one of them jumps up and starts to follow her. "Akamaru!" the male with brown hair and red marks under his eyes yells after the dog. She stops and turns to it. It wags its tail happily then barks. Naajame bent down next to it; she petted the canine gently. "Akam-" he started to say before he saw Naajame on the other side of the huge dog.

"Um. Sorry. I don't know why he ran after you like that. Did he scare you?" the male asks. Naajame looks up at him slowly while still petting the animal. Then she looks back down and lays her head on it.

"You dog is very kawaii." She says quietly.

"Um. Thanks?" the male says as the other guy walked up next to him. This one wore a greenish colored coat and black sunglasses. She couldn't see his face much due to his black clothes. He said nothing at the moment. "Uh. I'm Kiba; Inuzuka Kiba. And this is my dog Akamaru. I think I've seen you at school before." Kiba introduces himself. Naajame finally stands up.

"Makuna Naajame." she says steadily.

"Aren't you the new girl at school? The one that is supposedly faster than Rock Lee and Sasuke; as smart as Shikamaru too." the mysterious one asked. Naajame nodded.

"Well. I'm Aburame Shino." he said.

"Hn." Naajame grunted. "It was a pleasure meeting you both." she said respectfully before turning and walking away. Both the males looked at each other. Then Akamaru started to follow her once again.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Naajame just kept walking. She expected an experienced owner to be able to get their pets to obey their commands. But it seemed that this one couldn't. "Akamaru come here?!" he yelled still standing in the one spot. When he realized that his companion was ignoring him, he ran after it. Naajame finally stopped walking; So the dog did too.

"Akamaru, sit." she said quietly when Kiba finally caught up to them. The animal did as she said and sat on the ground.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He never does anything like that." Kiba apologizes.

"Naajame!" Naruto yells when he spots his friend. She looks forward and suddenly notices that Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke are all walking together toward her. She just stands there and doesn't respond.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Hinata greeted her friend. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm just fine Hinata. And good morning to you too. As well as the others." Naajame greeted them all. They all nodded.

"Hello Kiba, Shino." Hinata says also. "Hello Akamaru." she greeted also petting the dog.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba responds. Shino just nods.

"Naajame, do you wanna come with us? We were just heading over to Hinata's place to hang out for a while." Naruto invited her. Naajame shrugged then nodded.

"Great! Let's go." Naruto said excitedly. The 5 teens started to walk away.

"Um. Do you two wanna come?" Hinata asked Shino and Kiba. They looked at each other then looked started to walk with them as well.

Once they all arrived at Hinata's house, Hiashi, Hinata's father, introduced himself to the new female face.

"Ohayo. I am Hyuga Hiashi; Hinata's father." the tall man with black hair said. Naajame bowed to him in respect then said,

"My name is Makuna Naajame. I am new to the village and your daughter, Hinata, has befriended me." The man nodded in approval of her presence. The teens continued on to their destination of the shy female's bedroom, but Hiashi stopped Kiba.

"Kiba. Akamaru is too large for me to allow him into the household." he said bluntly.

"Uh. Well, can put him in the backyard?" Kiba asked. The man nodded and the brown haired male put his furry companion in the backyard. Later when he enters the bedroom, everyone is sitting and talking. Hinata is sitting on her bed next to Sakura. Shino is sitting in her desk chair and Naruto is on the floor in front of the bed. Sasuke, of course, is standing up in the corner silently. And Naajame is sitting on the sofa under the window.

"Is Akamaru alright?" Hinata asks quietly when Kiba enters the room.

"He's alright. He just has to stay out back for a while." he said plopping down on the couch next to Naajame. The cushions pushed her up a little bit from his impact on them. "So Naajame, how old are you?" Kiba asked.

"How old do I look?" she asked raising her eyebrow and making a sarcastic face.

"I don't know; 17,18." he said making a guess. Naajame's eyes got big in shock; she looked at everyone in the room.

"Do I really look that old?" she asked. Everyone nodded slightly.

"I don't think so. You're too short." Naruto said.

"What's wrong with being short?!" Naajame asked smacking him in the back of the head. Naruto instantly grabbed the back of his head.

"Ow! Nothing! It's just, I don't know. You're shorter than the rest of us." he tried to explain himself.

"How tall are you anyway?" Shino asked her.

"I think about 5'5''. I'm not sure." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not that short." Sakura said.

"Where did you come from?" Shino asked.

"My mom." Naajame responded being sarcastic. Everyone started to laugh. "Okay. I came from this village that no one's heard of."

"What's it called?" Naruto asked.

"Something." she answered.

"Aw come on. Tell us." Kiba asked.

"Maybe later." Naajame said quietly, looking out the window. They all left it alone and started talking about something else. The whole conversation, that Naajame and Sasuke neither participated in, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her mess with the locket around her neck as she stared out the window. Sakura noticed this and became jealous of the silent attention that he gave the brunette.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" she asked him. Her words broke him from silence.

"Of what?" he asked confused, but not letting it show in his voice.

"I think I'm going to hang out back with Akamaru." Naajame suddenly said. Then she subsequently got up and proceeded to walk out back. While sitting in the beautiful backyard with the dog, someone emerged from the shadows.

"You must be the new Naajame at school that everyone talks about." a voice said. Naajame calmly turned her head to face the stranger. She nodded at the male with black hair.

"And who are you?" she asked, still petting Akamaru.

"You mean Hinata has not mentioned me yet? I'm Hyuga Neji; Hinata's older cousin." he introduces himself as he walks toward her.

"Hm. She hasn't mentioned you. But I have heard your name in class before I believe." Naajame says standing up from the bench.

"Have you now?" Neji asks sarcastically, circling around the bench to see her face. As he reaches the view he was looking for, he was impressed at her beauty. "You're 15 like the others aren't you?" he asks.

"You are the first to figure that out without me telling you." Naajame says sitting back down.

"Well I can tell in your face; you look young. Maybe everyone else thinks you are older because of your bodily form. You have more curves than the other girls around here." Neji clarified sitting down next to her.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or what?" the girl in all black said sarcastically. Before they could continue their conversation, a certain pink-haired girl approached them.

"Hey Neji." she says.

"Hey." he responds.

"Can me and Naajame talk for a second? Alone." she asked. Neji nodded, got up, then went into the house. Sakura sat down next to Naajame. "Naajame, I just wanted to ask you something." Naajame looked over at her. "Yeah?" she said.

"Well, I just wanted to know who you like at school." Sakura said looking down at her twiddling fingers.

Naajame quietly chuckled. "No one. I don't know anyone enough yet." she answered.

"Not even Sasuke?" the green-eyed girl asked excitedly before she realized it. She accidentally leaned toward Naajame.

"No; not like that. I'm mean don't get me wrong, he is definitely a pleasure for one's eyes. But he doesn't talk to me that much." she explained leaning away.

"Sorry." Sakura said backing away. _'Yes! This means that I still have a chance to get him before she even thinks of liking him!'_ the inner Sakura cheered. "You guys don't talk when at his house?"

"No. He makes us dinner, which we pretty much eat in silence, then we both go to bed." Naajame said trying to figure out what she is getting at.

"Oh. Well that's all I wanted to really know." Sakura said standing up with confidence and energy. Then she walked away back into the house. Naajame shook her head as she heard the sliding door close. But just when she thought she was alone and at peace, she hears the door open again.

'_Kami. They never stop coming do they?' _Naajame thought rolling her eyes, still stroking the back of the canine lying down next to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined that she could just ignore everyone and it would be okay.

"Naajame." the deep, soft voice in her ear sends chills down her spine. Her eyelids snap open and she slowly turns next to her. Sasuke is sitting beside her now.

"Kami Sasuke. You scared me." Naajame lied. Sasuke gave a small smirk that Naajame returned.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked her quietly.

"Well, I was trying to have a quiet moment, but I can't. Everyone keeps bothering me."

"Am I bothering you too?" the raven-haired male asked. Naajame looked at him slowly. Her eyes locked on his gorgeous black ones.

"Uh. N-No." she stuttered turning away from him. Her heart started to thump against her chest.

"Where did you go this morning?" Sasuke asked her.

"I had to go see Lord Hokage. She says that I am going to take Chunin exams next weekend." she says sitting up straight.

'_Chunin exams? Is she even a Genin yet?' _Sasuke thought.

"Chunin exams? How? You haven't even graduated to a Genin yet." the Uchiha questioned.

"They know that as well as I. But our senseis vouched that I am qualified enough to be a Chunin. So they came up with an alternative exam for me to take." She said looking off into the distance.

"What do you have to do?" Sasuke asked staring at her.

"Fight Guy-, Kakashi-, and Asuma-sensei. Then I retrieve a scroll from each of them and continue on to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. I have two days to complete this test, and it starts on Saturday morning." Naajame said, finally looking at him. Sasuke looked at her with disbelief. When she saw his expression she turned her attention back to Akamaru.

'_Two days! By herself in the forest of death! Fighting three Jonin! That's crazy!' _he thought in horror.

"Do you think you can do it?" he finally asks.

"Yeah. I believe that with practice, I can do probably do it." the brunette answers. Sasuke looks at her as she continues to stare out into space. For about four minutes it stays that way.

"You know. You stare a lot." Naajame stated. Sasuke hadn't realized that he was staring at her that long and hard until she said something. He looked down quickly and started to blush. Naajame giggled and looked at him.

"It's alright. I just wanted to see how you would react." she said standing up. She stretches from sitting so long by standing on her toes and reaching for the sky and then bending over and touching them. Sasuke watches her as she does so. "Ay. I'm starving. Wonder what time it is." she finally says.

"We can go back to my house and I can make you some lunch." he offers. Naajame turns to face the Uchiha that now stood behind her with his hand in his pockets.

"That sounds great." she responds with a slight smile. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but to smile back. As they both started to leave the house together, Hinata and the others caught them as they came down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Before Naajame could respond, Sasuke had answered, cutting her off.

"We're going home." he says quickly.

"You don't want to stay longer?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. We were just about to play truth or dare. We had came looking for you guys before we started." Naruto explained.

'_Since when did Sasuke's home become Naajame's too for him to say that?' _Sakura thought with fire in her eyes.

"Sasuke stay. I really wanted to hang with you today." she pleaded walking toward him. Naajame moved out of the way so that the pink head could.

"I bet Sakura." he said. Then he gestured for Naajame to follow him as he walked out of the house. Sakura slumped at first. But then she instantly became mad.

"Well. Guess they're out." Shino states.

"Guess so." Kiba says. Then all the males start to walk back upstairs. Hinata asks Sakura what is wrong.

"I can't believe they just left like that!"

"Well. I'm sure they had a good reason."

"There's one reason that I don't want to think about!" Sakura says before she storms upstairs pass her lilac-eyed friend…

* * *

**Okay. That was that. I know it's not that good. But I'm really trying! I fear that the next few chapters will be kind of bad. But they're more just fillers than action and everything. It's the best I can come up with at the moment. I've been really busy with the house, then I'm working on some other stories(some with some friends), then I babysit alot, I have Kung Fu classes in the evenings, and I gotta sleep sometime! So it's kind of hard trying to keep up! Just bare with me please. I'll try to make it better if I can!**

**Also, I really want to thank my reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read and respond my little story here! Arigato peoples!**

**Ja ne, ja mata**


	8. Attraction

**Okay. I did this one kind of quickly. so yea.

* * *

**While walking home, the two start to talk.

"Why are you so mean to Sakura?" Naajame asks. Walking with her hands behind her back innocently.

"She's annoying. She's always all over me. Her and Ino. It drives me nuts because I can never breathe with them always around. I've actually become more nicer to her than what I was before." Sasuke explains. Naajame quietly chuckled.

"So you have a fan club that you can't escape. Bet it feels good to have someone who isn't smothering you all the time then." she comments.

"What do you mean?" the onyx-eyed boy asked.

"I meean. I come here and I bet I'm the first girl to see you and not try to lock you in a closet with me!" she cracks a joke. Sasuke laughs inside his head, but only smiles on the outside. They finally arrive at his house. He unlocks the door and they enter the giant house.

"It's definitely different." he responds. The smile he had from the joke disappeared as he thought about it.

'_I hate it! You're the only girl I do want to be all over me! Because then I wouldn't be all over you!' _he screamed to himself in his head as he immediately starts to make some lunch for them both. Naajame goes into her room. She comes back out when Sasuke finally calls her. When she shows up, he's setting everything out in the living room in front of the television on the coffee table. The Uchiha male can't get his heart to stop racing when he sees her sit on the couch in a tight black tank top. She crosses her legs up on the couch.

"So what's on television?" She asks leaning back in the cushions, hugging one of the pillows. Sasuke turns on the TV and flips through the channels until they find something that they both agree on. Then he sits down next to her on the couch. They were quiet for a second, but then he continued the conversation that they never finished.

"How come you're not all over me? Are you not attracted to me or something?" he asks looking over at her. She looks back at him, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"So what? You want me to be all over you?" she asks trying to distract him from the fact that she isn't going to answer the question. "You want me to everyday follow you and say…" she scoots next to him on the couch and hugs his arm. "…Sasuke! You're so perfect and hot! I love you! And blah blah blah. Whatever else they always say." she mocks him in a very high voice. He just looks at her and doesn't say anything. He could feel his face get hot. _'That's exactly what I want!' _But he could never admit that to her. Naajame finally sits back up and starts to eat. Sasuke takes deep breaths to calm himself down, then he starts to eat as well.

After watching some shows on TV and finishing their small lunch, Naajame gets up and stretches again, this time yawning.

"Tired this early in the day; you haven't even done anything." Sasuke said standing up with the dishes. Naajame snatched the dishes from his hands. He just looked at her confused.

"I'm not tired." she said. "And I'm watching the dishes this time." the Makuna then walked away into the kitchen. Sasuke just turned off the television, fixed the couch, and went into his room. Later, he came out to hear some instrumental music on. He followed it and soon found that it was coming from behind the cracked door of the guest room. He pushed it open to see Naajame spread out on the floor in splits position.

'_Whoa.' _he thought. When the female stood up, he noticed that she had a blindfold on. He didn't ask her why, not yet at least. She began to do other flexible stretches. He avoids making noise or disturbing her as he walked over to the little couch in the corner and sat on it. He watched her as she bended in different positions. She finally went to the center of the floor where she did clasping palms with her hands. She began to balance on her right foot as her left knee came up past her belly button. He wasn't surprised that she could do that; everyone could, even him. But then she did something that he had never seen anyone else do. She slowly raised her left foot up straight in the air. Then her hands gripped the foot to hold it in place. She stayed in that position for about 10 seconds then she lowered it. Sasuke couldn't believe how bendable she was; that she could do stuff like that.

'_Ah man, the ways I could bend and position her.' _he thought as she began to do the same thing with her other leg. Once again he began to think of hentai and his nose started to bleed. He looked around quickly for something that he could plug his nose with. He found a box of tissues on the end table next to the sofa. He jammed pieces of the soft material in his nostrils quickly before it dripped anywhere noticeable. Then he sat back again on the sofa, his eyes not leaving her body.

This time she stood up on her two feet, then she bent backwards and her hands landed right next to his feet. Her head faced him this time.

"Like I said before: 'You stare a lot.'" the bending female said to the male that watched her. Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard her words.

'_Did she know I was here all along? Why didn't she say anything before?' _he thought in shock.

"Remove my mask will ya." Naajame said still in the same position. The Uchiha leaned forward and untied the blindfold from her eyes. Underneath, he found her eyes closed. But then they slowly began to open and the beautiful purple pools stared back at him. Naajame smirked at the sight.

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened to your nose." she joked lifting back upright. She knew exactly what happened. Sasuke just removed the little wads from his nose and threw them away in the trash next to the door. When he turned back around, Naajame was laying on the bed, trying to slow calm her breathing.

"So how long did you know I was there?" he asked as he sat back down on the couch across from the bed.

"Since you were walking down the hall." Naajame responded with a smirk. Sasuke didn't do or say anything.

"So I heard that you're in the top 5 strongest Chunin right about now." Naajame sparked a conversation with him, whilst she started to release her hair from its bun. Sasuke watched as the brown hair dropped down over her shoulders.

"Am I now?" he asked trying to sound modest even though he knew it was true.

"Hai. From what I hear, you are number 2." she answered. The black haired guy raised his eyebrow seductively. Naajame continued. "I guess it goes: Gaara, you, Lee, Naruto, then Neji."

"Yeah. That sounds about right." Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"Do I bore you?" Naajame asked.

'_I wish you could!' _the black haired guy thought as he shook his head as a response.

"No. I'm just tired." he said.

"Tired this early in the day; you haven't even done anything." Naajame said; she had repeated what he said to her earlier. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not early anymore. It's actually almost time for dinner." he reminded her.

"You should let me cook this time." Naajame suggested.

"I could…" Sasuke responded sounding sarcastic.

"Come on, I want to cook tonight. I'm tired of you cooking."

"You don't like my cooking?"

Naajame smiles. "You cook really good. Better than I expected from a guy. But I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing as you care for me. I really appreciate your generosity and all; but I do want to do for myself once in a while." she tells him.

"Okay let's have a contest or game or something. Whoever wins, gets to cook dinner tonight." Sasuke proposes.

"Okay. But what can we do?" Naajame asks. Sasuke thinks for a second, then he says

"Do you play video games?" Naajame smiled.

"What kid doesn't?" she asked with a little excitement in her voice. They both went out to the living room where Sasuke set up his game system. They agreed on a game then started to play. Sasuke won the first game and was ready to turn it off. But then Naajame shouts out: "Best two outta three." Sasuke shrugs then they start a new game. The last two games Naajame won therefore she got to cook dinner. As Sasuke unhooked everything, Naajame got started on their food.

They eat dinner, take their showers, then each go to bed in their rooms.

* * *

**Personally I don't think this one is as good as the others, but it's all i can think of at the moment. i hope u maybe enjoyed it a little at least. I know its weird and OOC too. So please don't remind me of that in reviews guys! Speaking of OOC, I thought of this really good winter chapter, but it would be really OOC on Sasuke's and Gaara's part. So I was wondering if you guys think I should do it anyway. I really like it, but I really want you guys to like it too. So please review and tell me!**


	9. Just to let ya know

Gomen nasai everyone for the delays. I've been moving and getting ready for school. Therefore very busy and tired! But in my free time I wrote several chapters. I would've posted earlier, but I didn't have internet!

I need to get this off of my chest! Sasuke is very OOC in this story, I know. I have been aware of that from day one. But I really don't need everyone to keep telling me. I think it's cute that he is falling in love. And of course when people fall in love, they may change. Well at least I would imagine that they would. I'm not saying it's a fact, because I wouldn't know. I try to keep him in character as much as possible while making him adjust. As well as the rest of the characters. But as things change for them all, they all change and do stuff that we know that they would probably never do on the show. Even Gaara smiles and has fun a few times. (I just had to do it!) As the story goes on, it will get a little more OOC. I apologize guys, but my imagination is running wild in a dream. So it is weird.

I would really like and appreciate if you guys keep reading on. I like entertaining you with my weird mind, but if you don't I will understand. But know that I am trying to make it good for you as well as me!

Also. I didn't mean for Naajame to seem like a Mary-Sue or whatever. She's just one of those people who feel they have to be perfect to fit in. That's why she's like that. She doesn't want to be better than everyone. And frankly, I don't think she is anyway. She's pretty much equal with everyone; just faster than Sasuke!

So sorry if the story has been awkward for you!

I might as well give Thanks to my friends at this point since I'm here!:

Arigato:

Nami for the editing and japanese tips.

Alixia for the weights idea and editing.

Favorite Authors on here for the ideas and inspirations.

And my reviewers for your time and words that really made my long drawn out days!

Alright. On with the story!


	10. Proving Her Worth

The week had passed and it was normal. Naajame and Naruto had trained hard. On different days, different people would join them. Such as Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. On one day, even Sasuke came out and trained with them. The young female trained until her body barely had enough chakra to get her out of bed.

It is Saturday now, and Naajame is standing in front of the beginning of the forest of death. It is morning time and no one else is around except she and the Hokage. 

"Are you ready?" the blond woman asks. The Makuna child looks at her with determination in her eyes and nods her head silently. "Good. Then off with you."

Naajame crouches down then springs up into the trees. It does not take her long to find her first opponent: Asuma-sensei.

"Are you ready for this kid?" the adult asks. The female nods. "Alright." he responds. And they begin to fight.  
------------  
A few hours later, she is crouching behind a bush. Panting and sweating fiercely. She was lucky to find a place to hide from him long enough to catch her breath. As she did so, she wrapped the deep cut on her arm with a piece of cloth from her undershirt.

_'This is way harder than I thought. But I can't say I'm surprised. I have to do something about those hand blades if I plan on living through this.' _She thought catching her breath.

Soon she started to sense chakra approaching. Her ears picked up on a faint noise. She dipped out of the way just in time before a shuriken crashed through the leaves and pierced the tree that she was leaning against. It stayed quiet for a second as she crouched in her new hiding spot in the trees. She watched as Asuma lit a new cigarette. She quickly formed hand signs then said as quietly as possible "Shadow clone jutsu." 2 other replicas of her appeared. She sent one out to attack him. He sensed it and dodged its every attacks. As he fought the clone, the other one secretly came up behind him and attacked. He sensed that one too and dodged the attack as well.

"Shadow clones huh?" he said bored, as they began to fight once more. 

They continued to fight for a while. Pretty soon, Naajame jumped back into the trees. All of a sudden, from every direction, Kunais shot toward the older male. He jumped in the air to easily dodge them; which he did. But once the kunai hit the area that he should've been standing at, a great force rammed him in the small of his back as he was still in the air from the jump. He knew from the impact that it was her head. The brunette male slammed right into the tree ahead of him. When he fell to the ground finally on his back, her figure stood over him. She blocked the sun that would have been shining in his eyes. He took the cancer stick from his lips and said, "You're pretty good kid."

"I try." she responded crossing her arms with a kunai in her hand; Still ready to fight if he was willing. He pulled the scroll from his makimono pouch. He tossed it up to her and she caught it. She nodded before saying, "See you in class Monday." Then she ran into the forest.   
--------------------------  
Later as she checked the deep wound in her arm, someone jumped down from the trees.

_'Oh no. It's him.' _she thought as she delicately covered the gash.

Guy sensei stood in front of her in a prideful stance with a bright smile. "Makuna Naajame. I have heard a great deal about you from my youthful student, Rock Lee."

_'So this is where Lee gets his embarrassing style from.' _the female brunette thought.

"Lee has told me much about you and your teachings. You must be very good, fore he has much skill." she said, sucking up to him.

"Yes. He takes after me." Guy said pushing his thumb up. He made his too well known look with a wink.

"That's great." Naajame said just before she charged at him with a series of punches and kicks. He dodged every one of the attacks and managed to counterattack as well; which the Makuna child avoided just the same.

Hours later, she finally gets him when she tries to spin kick him and he ducked. But when he ducked, she lifted the other foot up just in time to nail him in the chin. She had kicked him across the little clearing that they were in. But even though she had struck him, she still fell to her back because she had lifted her supporting foot before the other had landed, which was bad this time because she was tired and weak at the time. They both lie on the ground for only a few seconds before they both got back up. Instantly, Naajame got back into her ready stance. Might Guy saw this and chuckled. Naajame became confused.

"You are what Lee says you are young one. You deserve this scroll." with that said, Guy retrieved the scroll and gave it to her. She bowed to him which he did back in respect. She left jogging throw the trees. The sun was setting, her body ached. And although she still had quite a bit of chakra left for her to continue, she had rather rest up and regain it back fully.

She finally found what she was looking for by following its faint noises; the river. There, she tended to her cuts and bruises, fished for food, made a small fire, and slept until the sun rose the next morning.  
------------------------   
Once she got moving again, she heard a faint noise in the trees. Out of reaction, she threw a shuriken in that direction. Nothing moved when she turned around, her guard up. She waited for a few seconds before she finally turned back around. When she did so, she jumped at who was standing behind her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kakashi." she tried to say calmly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." he responds with his hands in his pockets. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Hai. I did. And now I am ready to fight." She said. Then she speedily formed hand seals. Quietly she whispered, so that he couldn't hear her. "Shadow clone jutsu."

"Good start I guess." Kakashi said. Then kunai and shuriken shot out of the leaves from every direction at him. But when the dust from the impact died down, she saw that all the weapons had hit a log. 

"Replacement jutsu." the Makuna child said. She had jumped up quick enough at that moment to avoid a low kick coming from her opponent. Then right before Kakashi's eyes, Naajame disappeared. Leaves fell from that space in the air.

_'Leaves body flicker jutsu.' _the Jonin thought. Naajame then attacked from the tree behind him. But he sensed it in time to dodge and counterattack.

They continued for most of the day back and forth. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, even Genjutsu such as Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique was used by Naajame. Kakashi was impressed at how good she was. She wasn't as easy to outsmart as the others.

Finally, Kakashi stood calmly across from Naajame who was fiercely panting in ready stance. They both had cuts on them from the battle. Naajame's seemed worse, but she still stood tall. She couldn't inflict as much damage on him as he did to her. But she tried.

"Impressive fighting Naajame." Kakashi said honestly. Naajame said nothing, but just wiped the blood from her busted lip from when he had kicked her previously.

"I would continue to fight you which I know you would me also. But that would be a waste of both our time. I've seen all that I've needed to see." Kakashi said and tossed the scroll at her. She caught it and bowed.

"Kakashi-sensei. You were an amazing opponent. I feel honored to fully fight you. Something I assume that no other student has truly done." Naajame said.

"Well, not full on like we did." he said a little matter of factly. Then before they both turned to go in their separate directions, Kakashi commented. "Good luck."

An hour later, Naajame finally came in view of the tower. If was probably the afternoon by then.

_'Not that much farther. I hope.' _she thought as she continued to walk. She was right. Nearly an hour later, she eventually approached the doors of the tower. Opening the doors, Naajame saw that it was empty inside.

The brunette stepped inside of the room. No one was around, and it was silent.

'Well, since I'm here, I might as well read the scrolls.' with that thought, she opened up one of the scrolls. It appeared empty. She dropped it on the ground to retrieve another. The second was the same. She dropped that as well, it fell on top of the other forming an x. She opened the third one which was blank as well. She threw that one. And when it landed vertically on the others, smoke appeared in the center. Underneath the smoke, Tsunade stood.

_'Oh! I thought I had fought for blank scrolls for a second there.' _she thought. She bowed in respect to the Hokage. Tsunade nodded.

"I see that you have advanced past all your opponents successfully."

"Hai. Am I Chunin now?" Naajame tried to ask calmly, but she was getting a little excited.

"Be patient squirt." she said with a smile. And before Naajame realized it, Tsunade hurled a kunai at her. All the young Kunochi could do was move at that point, which she did. Tsunade continued to throw shuriken and kunai at the girl. The brunette did backflips and cartwheels to get away.

"Are you kickigai?!" Naajame shouted when she landed in a crouching position when Tsunade finally ran out of weapons.

"Maybe." she said calmly, then she charged at the Makuna ready to strike downward on her with great force. But the female moved with swift speed just in time. And instantly she tried to deliver a kick to the ribs on her new opponent, but Tsunade caught her ankle. She then threw her ankle away from herself which spun Naajame around. But the brunette had thought ahead and when she spun on the ball of her foot, she aimed her foot for the back of Tsunade's head; but she dodged. Naajame's balance regained instantaneously, but now the hokage was no where in sight.

Then she sensed something and jumped to her left; just in time to dodge the poison needles that hit the ground. The purple eyed girl then ran to a dark corner.

_'Is she running from me? Is she that much of a coward?' _the blond thought. Immediately, about 15 shadow clones came from that corner. They charged at her with determination in each of their eyes. Tsunade easily took them all out without much of an effort. But as she destroyed the last one, someone had grabbed her legs to keep her from moving. Then she felt cold metal to her throat. At first it seemed like air holding her; at her feet and against her back. But soon, in the corner of her brown eye, she sees a beaten up Naajame with a calm expression on her face start to appear from no where. Also at her feet as well.

"Not bad for a kid." she said.

"What can I say." and as the last word left her mouth, Tsunade felt a strong blow to her stomach. The kunai was removed from her neck just quick enough for her to bend over in shock and pain. She had been kneed in her stomach by a clone.

Although it hurt her at the time, since the blow wasn't really deadly or critical, she recovered very quickly. She stood up and looked at the girl who stood across from her. The girl in all black stood and stared at her with her arms crossed.

"May I please have my Hitai-ate now?" she asked annoyed. Tsunade smiled.

"You are very talented. What your senseis said was true. I can tell that you set up traps for your opponents and catch them when they don't expect it. You also excel in taijutsu, but unlike Rock Lee, you still exceed in the other jutsus as well. Plus your speed is quite great; untraceable to the eyes." Naajame smiled. "I guess then that I have no choice but to give you this."

The older female tossed a leaf village headband at the smaller teenager. Naajame caught it, then bowed to her superior.

"Before you put it on," Tsunade said approaching Naajame. "I want to do this." the blond raised her fingers up to Naajame's forehead, the girl looked up to see what she would do. Then, without warning of the effect, Tsunade flicked Naajame and sent her flying clear across the room into the wall. She then chuckled aloud. Naajame rubbed her head then glared at the strong Kunochi.

"Now you're a Chunin." Naajame jumped to her feet. With a small smile, she tied the forehead protector around her forehead(duh!). The leaf village symbol pointed more to the left where the part of her hair was. Therefore no hair that covered her face, covered the symbol. Naajame pushed her brown bang on the right that came from the part, across her right eye, and faded into the rest of the length aside behind her ear.

"Thank you Lord Hokage Tsunade. This truly means a lot for me. I promise you won't regret my representation of this village." Naajame said bowing once again. Tsunade nodded with her arms crossed and a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sure I won't."


	11. Omedeto Gozaimasu

Naajame sighed as she left the tower; she could tell by the position of the sun that it was about 4 or so in the afternoon. Silently and in a daze she began to walk back to the Uchiha mansion; she was looking forward to some real food and silent, peaceful sleep. As she walked through the village toward the home, she heard someone yell her name up ahead.

"Naajame!" She turned around to see Hinata waving and running toward her while coming from the direction she was walking to. Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Lee and Ino were all trotting as well. Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were only walking calmly in the back.

Naajame sweat drops _'Oh God no. I just wanna rest right now. I have a major headache.' _Naajame thought as the corner of her mouth lifted into a fake smile and her eye twitched.

"Congratulations Naajame." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Congrats." Tenten agreed.

"Yes. Sasuke told us this afternoon what you had been doing this weekend and we were all walking to go wait at the tower for you to see if you passed." Hinata explained.

"You look tired." Ino commented.

_'No, really? I just survived in a forest for two days alone fighting four elite ninjas! I would think that I show a hint of pain!' _the brunette thought sarcastically. But she didn't say that to her.

"Did you kick Kakashi-sensei's ass?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Naajame just chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"He's the only one I couldn't beat. And Lady Tsunade of course. Although I did give her a great nail in the gut!" Naajame said with pride.

"Did you fight Might Guy sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. I kicked him in the chin hard enough to knock him across the clearing even though I fell too. He passed me." Lee's mouth dropped, his eyes wide.

"I bet you out smarted Asuma sensei huh? He's not hard to out think. Well not for me at least." Shikamaru said putting his hands behind his head. The Makuna nodded.

"He passed me after I kicked him into the tree." the brown haired girl replied.

"Nice." Kiba answered, and Akamaru barked to agree. The giant canine then licked her. Naajame stood up on her tiptoes dripping with saliva. Her face had disgust written all over it. Naruto started to laugh hysterically. The others snickered. Naajame sat down on a bench over on the side. Ino and Sakura sat on the sides of her. The others started their own conversations with each other at the same time.  
**(A/N - the next few conversations are all at the very same time! Spoken by different people!)  
**-------  
"She must be good, she beat 2 of the Jonin." Naruto said.

"No one can beat Guy sensei. She must be very good." Lee responded.

"That or she cheated or is lying to us." the blond suggested.

"Why would she lie to us? Plus, she did pass and got the Hitai ate. So she must be telling the truth." Lee replied. Naruto just shrugged.  
-------  
"I'm pretty happy for Naajame." Tenten states.

"I still think she's lying. A Chunin couldn't possibly defeat 3 Jonin in two days." Neji says crossing his arms, studying Naajame as she talked to Ino and Sakura.

"Well, she didn't exactly defeat them. She just fought them enough so they could pass her." Tenten corrected him.

"Hn."

"Is someone a little jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Well, she's practically perfect. The list of her aces are too long for me to explain right now."

"No one's perfect. Everyone has a weakness."

"You should really try using your own advice sometimes." Tenten said sarcastically to her teammate. Neji glared at her. The brunette girl just smirked.  
-------  
"How has Akamaru been?" Hinata asked, petting the huge dog.

"He's been fine. Still the same old buddy that we always knew." Kiba answered.

"He took to Naajame quite well didn't he?"

"Yeah. He ignored me to follow her until she finally told him to sit, which he listened to. I've never really known him to do that before." Kiba explained.

"Well, she has some kind of charm that everyone is attached to. All of us took to her quickly." Hinata said matter of factly.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go to the ramen bar tonight for dinner." Naruto had approached his crush and asked. Hinata looked away quickly to hide her blush.

"Well…" she started.

"You don't have to. No one is making you!" Naruto said rushingly due to being nervous.

"N-no, I w-wanna go. Yes. I will go with you Naruto." Hinata said quietly with a smile and blush.

"Great!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Can I come along? I can use something to eat." Kiba asked.

"Sure." Naruto and Hinata both said. Naruto walked away toward Sasuke.  
-------  
"I bet you went crazy this weekend didn't you?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke looked at him with genuine confusion.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you sat up all night worrying about her . Whether she was okay or not. We had teammates out there to help us all; but she didn't, she was alone." the genius explained. Sasuke looked at him with suspicion.

"Why would I worry about her?" the Uchiha asked raising one eyebrow.

"Come on Sasuke, it's obvious that you like her." Shikamaru said bluntly. Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked at his friend with shock.

"What makes you think I like her. She's probably the one who likes me." Sasuke tried to say smoothly. But nervousness still sounded in his voice.

"I've known you too long, I can tell when something's up with you. You can't stop thinking and talking about her. You act weird around her and kind of nervous. Plus, you have her staying at your house. A place that I haven't even stayed in yet, and I've known you for just about ever." the lazy kid elaborated. Sasuke was just about to respond when a certain blond boy walked up.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said to get his attention.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shot a death glare at his rival, but he didn't let his temper catch him this time.

"Me, Hinata, Neji and the others are going to the ramen bar for dinner; they said that I should invite you two." he stated.

"I'm down." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Sasuke said then he walked away. Naruto's mouth dropped open at how rude Sasuke was when he was trying his hardest to be nice to him. 'Asshole.' he thought crossing his arms. The brown headed kid next to him rolled his eyes.  
-------  
"So Naajame; Have you been enjoying your stay at Sasuke's?" Sakura interrogated the brunette. Naajame looked at her with mystification.

"I guess so. Why?" the Makuna asked.

Ino sighed as if annoyed. "Do you like Sasuke?" she asked irritated.

"What do you mean. He's my friend as far as I know." Naajame said as if clueless, but she knew what the blue eye girl meant.

"But do you like him?" the pink haired girl asked next.

"It doesn't even matter whether she likes him or not. He likes me anyway." Ino said with pride.

"Get real Pig! He doesn't like you!" Sakura retorted.

"Watch it forehead! You better stay away from MY Sasuke! Why would he want you when I'm here?!" the blond growled. They both glared at each other across Naajame. The brunette just sat and watched the stupid girls fight over a guy that doesn't even want neither of them. The girls were ready to spar right then and now but were distracted when someone walked up.

"Hey Sasuke!" they both said simultaneously. Then they glared at each other once more. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naajame. Me and the others are going to the ramen bar to eat. Wanna come? I'm sure you can use a good meal right about now." the Uchiha suggested. She was hungry after all, but she still declined the offer.

"I can't. Don't have enough money. Money doesn't grow on trees around here, unfortunately for me." she told him.

"I'll pay. And you can pay me back later." the black haired guy said. Naajame smiled.

"Alright." she said getting to her feet. Once she got to Sasuke's side, she thanked him. Before they could start walking away, Sakura stopped them.

"Hey Sasuke, may I come?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Me too?" Ino asked as well.

"I don't care. It's a free country." he told them nonchalantly. Then he continued to walk away with Naajame. Both the girls glared at the back of the brown haired female before they got up and followed them.

When everyone got to the ramen bar, they ate, laughed, argued, laughed some more, congratulated Naajame again, then left. It was almost 9 at night by then and they were all tired. Especially Naajame; she was exhausted.

* * *

**Alright guys. I so hope you liked those! They took alot to write and think of! I know the fights are corny and would never go down like that because she's not that good and they are, but I had to do something! She is suppose to be pretty strong like everyone else. But these fights were lazy on the senseis' parts. And they only needed to see, not destroy. So yea. Forgive me for the suckiness of it all. But I'm working hard lately on this and the chapters are getting longer and more OOC. You might get mad at me on one of the chapters for something I shouldn't have done with Gaara but did anyway! lol. **

**Until Next Time. Ja Ne**


	12. Hitori

The same afternoon, after Sasuke and Naajame ate to satisfaction they got bored.

"My house is so boring." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"I say we go back to my tree branch." Naajame suggested coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush.

"And then do what there?" the onyx eyed male asked. The brunette female shrugged and commenced to clean her teeth.

"So you want to sit on a wood and be bored instead?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Hey. It beats being here." she responded in the same tone and walked into the bathroom where she finished.

_'I swear she's crazy sometimes.' _Sasuke thought shaking his head. _'But she does have a point there.' _Subsequently of the thought, Naajame came out of the hall and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going." she said walking towards the front door.

"Going where?" he asked standing up. 

"Where did I just suggest to go?" she said sarcastically and opened the door rolling her eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes too, but followed her anyway.  
-------  
"You know, your sarcasm gets on my nerves sometimes." Sasuke said bluntly as he leaned on the trunk of the tree with his right leg hanging off the branch. Naajame was walking upside down under the same branch with her hands out as if to keep balance.

"If you can't deal with me, how do you deal with Shikamaru? He seems as if he's worse." She asked. 

"He's not really that sarcastic. At least not that really notice. But maybe I just got used to it." the black haired male stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Whatever. But know this. I'm not changing, so you better get used to me too." the brown haired female said walking around the branch to stand upright. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Does it sound like I'm telling you what to do?" Naajame asked sarcastically with a smirk. Sasuke glared at her for this. She just kept smirking, not moving at all. Then in an instant, Sasuke jumped at her. He only meant to scare her, which he did and she fell backwards off the limb. She screamed in the midst of the fall, until she finally hit the ground. Sasuke started to snicker at first at his triumph.

"Hn. Got you didn't I? That's what you get." he said calmly down to her with a smirk. But she didn't respond. She hadn't moved not once since she hit the ground. Sasuke just stood there for a second waiting for her to move; examining her to see if she had moved and he hadn't noticed. But nothing happened. He jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully beside her body. He rocked her.

"Naajame." he said to wake up. But she didn't respond. Her chest was barely moving for breath.

"Naajame!" he said a bit more alert. Still nothing. He didn't even sense chakra from her.

_'Kami! Did she hit the ground that hard? Either way, she couldn't be dead…C-could she?' _he thought alarmed. He just froze in shock for a moment.

"Boo!" Naajame whispered from behind the Uchiha in his ear. He jumped shockingly at the sudden noise. His eyes got huge as he turned to face a laughing Naajame.

"That's what you get for scaring me earlier." she said after a few laughs. Sasuke looked over at where he thought her body was. There was nothing there.

"How did you-"

"Shadow clone and substitution jutsus." she stated quickly.

"When?!" he asked demandingly.

"Calm down Uchiha. When I was falling I did shadow clone, I really did hit the ground-which hurt. When you weren't paying as much attention, I quickly did substitution jutsu with the clone that I made earlier that was hiding in the tree. And that's what you thought was me!" the brunette explained with a victorious smile.

_'She's good.' _he thought. Then he angrily got up and stormed away.

"Sasuke!" Naajame called out to him and followed. She caught up to him in no time. 

"Sasuke come on. It was a joke. You were the one who started it. I just made it better." she said with a smile trying to get him to respond. But he wouldn't. She knew that he was stubborn and that it was no use trying to get him to talk. So she just continued to walk along side of him.

When they later got to the middle of the bridge over the river, Sasuke just suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" the Makuna asked standing beside him. She looked around to see if anything was around that she could notice. Then out of no where, she was pushed. Since she was caught off guard, she easily flipped over the side and fell into the water below. Sasuke ran to the side and watched as she stood up in the water and pushed the hair out of her face. He started to laugh hysterically.

"Finally!" he shouted at her. Naajame glared at him.

"Ha-ha! Very funny." Naajame said mockingly. Then while laughing, Sasuke leaned on the railing of the bridge. Before he could catch himself, the rail broke and he tumbled into the river as well. Naajame began to laugh just as uncontrollably as he had at her. When he came out of the water, he kept a death glare on her.

"Everything you keep throwing at me, is backfiring at you! Sucker!" she shouted in conquest. Sasuke rushed at her as quickly as he could in the chest deep water.

_'I never knew the river was this deep!' _he thought to himself as he tried to walk in it. Naajame dived under the water and swam around him. Sasuke did the same and followed her. They would come up for air, chase each other for a while like that then go back under. The two ninja played that way for a while. Splashing, and laughing. The teen female in all black finally pulled herself ashore. Panting from all the moving, she laid there for a second soak and wet. Then she felt hands quickly grab her ankles and pull her back in. Before she could react, her head was already back in the water. She swam away from the familiar body hovering over her above the water. She came up under the bridge to catch her breath. She was facing the wood of the bridge breathing. Right when she turned back around, she jumped at the sight of Sasuke standing behind her.

"I… hate…you…" she panted. He smirked.

"Sasuke!"

"Naajame!" Two familiar voices rang out through the sound of their rough breathing.

"He-" Naajame tried to shout to get their attention, but Sasuke quickly covered her mouth to silence her voice. 

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked her friend confusingly.

"Never mind." the pink haired girl responded.

"Maybe we should just go home. The sun is almost completely set. We'll just catch up with them tomorrow or something." the brunette suggested.

"I guess so." Sakura said. They could hear the disappointment in her voice. He waited for them to be gone before the Uchiha removed his hand. 

"Why did you do that? They were looking for us!" Naajame asked in a loud whisper.

"Exactly! Sakura was looking for me! I don't want her to find me!" he said in the same whisper. 

"You. Amaze me." Naajame said slowly and calmly. The sun finally disappeared and it was dark. They both looked around.

"That was quick." Sasuke said bluntly.

"How long have we been out here?" Naajame asked. The black haired boy just shrugged. So the brown haired girl climbed out of the water and laid down on her stomach and chest. Her breathing had finally calmed down. Sasuke crawled up next to her on his hands and knees. He was dripping wet as well. He turned on his back and laid there looking up at the sky. 

"It's still pretty warm." the Makuna mentioned. Sasuke didn't respond. They laid there for a while staring up at the sky. Both lying on their backs.

"Why do you go to see the sunrise every morning?" Sasuke asked still looking at the stars. 

"It was something me and my mom would do. Every morning, we would wake up, go sit on our porch, and watch the sun come up. She would tell me, 'A new day Naajame. You never know what awaits you in the time of now to tonight.'" she answered. At first she had a smile on her face. But it soon faded. The female sat up and leaned back on her palms. Sasuke put his hands behind his head now that he had room for his elbows. "Also…Before I would go to bed, Mom and I would sit in the window sill of my room and read a story about the moon and stars." The teen looked up at the biggest star in the ink sky. She then hugged her knees and that she sat her chin on.

"I'm gonna go back to the house. You coming?" Sasuke said standing up and stretching.

"No. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer." the brunette said looking up to her friend. Sasuke just nodded, then walked away.

Once he was gone, Naajame took off her damp brocade top and set it aside. Underneath she wore a black tank top. Next she walked across the grass over to the river where she knelt down and looked at her reflection. The water was calm therefore the teen could see the reflection of the night sky behind her. As she stared at the moon, a tear dropped from her eye and fell onto the water making it ripple. She held back the rest of the tears and just watched the water. Soon the brunette closed her purple eyes and took in the noises of the wind blowing and the night animals that roamed about. She started to daze out and became unaware to everything. After awhile she felt warm material cover her shoulders. She opened her eyes quickly to see the reflection in the water in front of her. In the dark water, she found a certain Uchiha holding a navy blue blanket on her shoulders.

"I thought you were going home?" she asked him quietly.

"I did. But I decided to come back so that you wouldn't be alone." he told her softly. She covered his hands on her shoulders with her own. Naajame next sat down completely as Sasuke came and sat next to her.

"Thank you." Naajame said kindly, looking over at the male sitting next to her. Sasuke only looked at her. Naajame could see her face in his black eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight. After a while, she laid down on the soft green grass that was being blown in the gentle breeze of the night. Lying on her right shoulder, Naajame rested her head on her two hands. She wanted to sleep right there, at that moment under the light of the moon and stars in the sky.

_'Next to him…' _she thought sleepily. Her eyelids became heavy and everything went silent as she drifted to sleep.  
-------   
"Naajame." a voice said as a hand gently rocked her. Naajame lazily opened her eyes to see black ones staring down at her. "Naajame, wake up. It's late." Naajame moaned as she softly rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want to leave." she said quietly before closing her eyes again. Before she could fall back to the peace she once had, the teen was lifted. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Opening her eyes yet again, she found herself being held by Sasuke on his lap. He propped her head on his shoulder. Naajame wrapped her left arm across his right shoulder, around his neck in comfort. Sasuke blushed at the feeling of her face nuzzling into the skin of his neck. He did hand signs then disappeared with her in his arms. They appeared in her room where he laid her on the bed. When she felt the warmth of the bed, she rolled over on the pillow. Sasuke pulled the covers up to her chin before turning to leave. Once he flipped the light switch next to the door he heard her voice.

"Good night Sasuke." she said delicately. Sasuke stood there for a second or two before he finally responded.

"Good night…Naajame." Then he left out of the room.


	13. SB Fights

**A/N - A long shot, but I had to do it!

* * *

**The rest of the year came to an end and Christmas was approaching. Sasuke and Naajame grew closer as friends as time passed on. The same that she did with everyone else. Especially Temari and Kankuro. They became somewhat of her family. They treated her like a little sister. Temari and Naajame talked frequently. 

Shikamaru's birthday passed on the 22 of September; just a few weeks after Naajame arrived. He basically spent his day laying around. He said that there was no better way to spend his birthday than to spend it away from the "troublesome world" around him! Naruto's birthday had passed on October 10. Naajame, Hinata, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke(after they all forced him to) went to celebrate the day at Naruto's favorite place; the ramen bar! They were all let out of school finally. Also, Rock Lee's was November 27th and Kakashi's was September 15.

It was December now and school was just let out for winter break. When everyone stepped out of the academy, they all embraced the cold white snow falling slowly from the sky. They all stood out in the courtyard for awhile talking. Each person knew that they really wouldn't see each other until after Christmas day; everyone knew that they had to prepare for the occasion.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto and Hinata who were sitting at a table near a tree. Leaning on the tree was Kankuro as his sister sat at the roots. Shikamaru's head was lain on the table while he sat next to Choji who was munching on his snacks like always. Tenten and Sakura were both lying in the snow making snow angels. Ino and the pink haired girl were competing to see who could make the prettiest one. They did this despite the fact that they would both look the same because it's snow! They all waved goodbye to Shino as he began to walk home. Kiba and Akamaru were playing in the snow, kicking it everywhere. And Rock Lee was creating a snow ninja the way one would make a snow man. The friends at the table were quiet at first, but soon Naajame started all the fun.

"Sasuke, are you shaking?" she asked the Uchiha who stood with his hands in his jacket pockets as she walked over from helping Lee.

"I hate the cold." he said plainly like he always sounds. That's when the Makuna got an idea. Before he realized it, Sasuke felt a freezing blow on the back of his head. He held that area with shock. Everyone at the table area suddenly looked up with shock and amusement. The Uchiha turned to look at Naajame who was now sitting in the snow with her legs crossed. When her eyes met with Sasuke's she waved the peace sign at him.

"Konichiwa!" she said happily, then started laughing. With a glare, the Uchiha picked up some snow in his hand and packed it. Finally when Naajame opened her eyes laughter, she saw a smirking Sasuke rushing toward her with his weapon. Quickly she rolled to her feet and began to run. Sasuke threw the snowball at her and it hit the nape of neck below the bun of hair. She stopped in her tracks and picked up some more snow and turned. She threw the ball at him and he ducked. When the brunette male stood back up, he smirked at her which she returned.

Unexpectedly, another one hit the back of Sasuke's jacket. He turned to see his ingenious friend holding a clump of the frozen water with a sneaky grin on his face. When the black haired boy retaliated on him, he was hit by another one on the back again. He turned quickly to see Naajame laugh at him.

"Snowball fight!" They all heard Naruto yell. Then the blond got up and chucked a snowball at Naajame. Temari began to laugh at the sight. But it ended when a snowball hit her in the face. She looked shockingly around until she spotted the pitcher. It was Naajame.

"You're gonna pay kid!" she yelled getting to her feet and chucking a snowball back at her younger friend. Then she heard her brother snicker. She turned around and hurled snow at him as well. It hit him in his stomach. He began to retaliate. Naajame threw snow at Hinata, then Hinata threw snow at Sakura. Tenten threw snow at Rock Lee who threw snow at Shikamaru. Shikamaru hurled snow at Kiba and Kiba did it back to him. Ino threw snow at Sasuke and he threw snow at Naruto again.

They proceed on for about 45 minutes throwing snow at each other excitedly. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree waiting for the right moment to attack. But before he could, he was hit. He looked to see who it could be, and once again since the beginning of the game, it was Naajame.

"Ha-ha!" she taunted him. Before she realized it, the raven haired guy had barged into her and knocked her to the ground. The Uchiha fell on her and they both laughed.

"Thanks for the fun." Sasuke said with a smooth smile that made Naajame slightly blush as she looked into his onyx eyes. But the moment was broken when she felt two hard slams of snow on her head. Sasuke and Naajame both looked up to see an angry Sakura and Ino standing in the snow ahead of them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. Before he could walk away, the Makuna had tripped him. He fell face down into the snow where he sank. Naajame started laughing wildly.

"That was priceless!" she yelled. Then she got up quickly and ran; hiding behind everyone as a guard from Sasuke's attacks of snow. They all laughed and had fun.

After about an hour later, Naajame realized finally that someone was missing. She scouted around for a moment looking for them. Finally, in a dark corner of the building she found'em. She began to walk in that direction.

"Hey Gaara, how come your not playing?" she asked him. He looked up at her with no expression.

"I don't play with snow." he stated.

"You don't play at all. But you should at least try to have fun. All you ever do is sit and watch. I know that things are hard for you to accept and adjust to, but still. It's better to make an attempt." the Makuna tried to persuade him to participate. But the redhead only refused. She next dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"Please Gaara. For me, I want you to have fun. You're my friend. I want all my friends to play." the brunette begged.

"I'm your friend?" Gaara asked with little shock in his voice.

_'Everyone is terrified of me. But she isn't?'_ he thought.

"Of course you are. You all are my friends, even though I don't talk to you that much, I still consider you a friend." she said. Gaara just looked at her. He didn't know how to react to something like this. "Temari! Kankuro! Come here!" Naajame yelled next. The two siblings obeyed and came over to her. "Help me get Gaara to join in."

Kankuro shrugged, picked up snow, and chucked it at his little brother. Gaara looked at him with shock.

"Get up Gaara. Come on, please. For your big sister." Temari said caringly. Gaara lifted his hand from under the snow and looked at the frozen water in his palm. He picked up a little more and chucked it at Kankuro.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naajame laughed. Gaara threw snow at her as well. They all started running and continuing the game. Pretty soon after that, they made it a snowball war, and separated into two teams; 7 to each. They had Gaara, Temari, Naajame, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, and Ino on one team, then everyone else on the other.  
-------  
When the game finally ended about an hour or so later, everyone sat and laid down. They still continued to laugh and yell about who beat who.

"Sakura." Lee said walking toward the pink haired Kunochi.

_'Uh. It's Lee again. How come he can't just accept that I don't like him like that?' _she thought. She then looked up to the standing figure next to her as she sat. He was holding a pink wrapped box.

"I got you a gift for Christmas." he said handing it to her. "I hope you like it." Sakura was shocked.

'He got me a gift?'

"Lee, I- Thank you." she said accepting the box from his hands. "But I didn't get you anything."

"You have no need to. Your radiant beauty is a gift that keeps on giving." the male in green said enthusiastically. Sakura's eyes shined at his generosity and kindness as he walked away toward Neji and Tenten.

"So what did he give you?" Naajame said abruptly. Sakura jumped to the sudden sound of her voice behind her.

"Naajame. Why must you sneak up on me like that?" she asked a little irritated.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Uh what? I don't know what he gave me, it's wrapped up."

"Apparently. Open it and find out."

"But it's for Christmas. I shouldn't open it now." Naajame shrugged with her eyes closed.

"Well I would." she said nonchalantly. Naajame then stood up from the snow and went to her bag. She pulled out a digital camera.

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked.

"This man that I helped out a lot gave it to me." she responded. And she began to take pictures of everyone. After getting satisfying photos of everyone, she took one last one with everyone in it.

"Hurry up!" Tenten shouted to Naajame as the Makuna set the timer. Subsequently, she ran over to the group and sat in the very front. The camera flashed, then they all started to laugh and shout.

"You gotta give me a copy!" Kiba shouted. Everyone else agreed as well. Sakura looked at the clock on the side of the school.

"I gotta get home guys." she stated.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"When are you not?" Temari responded sarcastically. The Nara rolled his eyes at her and she smirked. They all said goodbye, Merry Christmas, and left towards their houses.

Once Sakura got half way to her house, curiosity had eaten away at her for too long. She started to slowly and undecidedly open the box. Once the top was off, she moved the tissue paper around inside to expose a silver chain. She lifted it out of the box to see that a beautiful flower of pink diamonds hung on the other end. She gasped at its beauty.

_'Lee got this for me?! It's beautiful! I've never gotten anything this nice from a friend before!'_ she thought as she placed it back in the box. On the side, she found a small piece of paper with words on it.

_Note_

_Sakura,  
I saw this and it instantly reminded me of your youthful beauty that I am lucky enough to be graced with. I truly hope you like it and accept it as a token of my love for you.  
Forever your admirer, Rock Lee_

_End of note_

_'He likes me that much. He's the only guy aside from Naruto who ever liked me. But now even stupid Naruto has left me at peace. I'm always rejecting him, and still he claims that he loves me. Kinda like I am with Sasuke…'_ her heart melted as she continued to walk and think; carrying the closed gift in her hands.  
-------  
"I've never been in a snowball fight before." Sasuke said as he and Naajame walked home.

"Me neither. But I just had to throw one at you since you hate the cold!" she said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know, you have really changed a lot of people here. Like, I never thought Gaara would ever have fun and play a game let alone smile." the Uchiha stated.

"Well, you all have done the same for me. I guess that fate is coming together just right and everyone is happy." she said as she stared at the little kids playing with their families and friends in the park they were passing toward the mansion. The brown haired female saw a few boys seeming the age of 10 or so throwing snowballs at a little girl with orange-ish hair who only seemed 7. Her soft grin turned into a frown at the sight. The teen formed a few signs.

"Hey! You guys picking on the little girl." she shouted over at them. They all looked back at a shocking sight. There stood 5 Naajame's all holding snowballs in their arms with smirks.

"Why don't you take me on since you're so tuff." then without warning, she started to hurtle the snowballs at the boys. They put up their arms to block the incoming attacks, but eventually ran. The little girl was still scared as Naajame approached her.

"Hey, it's alright." she said to the little girl and helped her to her feet. Then she crouched down to be at her level. "Don't let them pick on you. If they come after you again, just try to find me okay. But I don't think they'll be back for awhile." she told the child. The girl smiled brightly, thanked her, and ran to the rest of her friends.

"You're quite the savior aren't you?" Sasuke said to her as he stood by his friend.

"It hurts to be a young defenseless child that everyone picks on or ignores. I wouldn't have been able to just walk away and leave her on her own. Everyone needs help." the brunette said. Then she put her hands in her jacket pockets and they continued to walk home.

* * *

**I know it was probably bad and I'm know it's long! It took me forever to write! But I like it. But then again, I like OOC sometimes and I love korny sappy stories! But I hope you liked it more than I did! Sayounara**


	14. Help wanted! Plzzz Read! Arigato

Okay, I need **HELP!** To all those people who commented my story, I thank you so much. It's my first and I tried, but I want it to be better. So for all of you who read, please help me edit this story. Any suggestions are welcome as long as I am able to stick to the main idea here: Sasuke falls in love.

Any ideas and changes are welcome. And if I do use your idea, I will be sure to accredit you at the end of the chappy. (Fore it would not be fair if I didn't.)

Domo arigato gozaimasu, and I'm looking forward to your help.

Tsubasa Aiko


End file.
